


Playing House with the Enemy

by TVDLover200231



Series: Living with the Mikaelsons [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Finnlena, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hybrids, Kinky, Klena - Freeform, Kolena, Love, Mentions of Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Mentions of Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore - Freeform, Multi, Self-Harm, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, elejah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDLover200231/pseuds/TVDLover200231
Summary: Set during 3x05. Klaus kidnaps Elena and forces her to act as though she were part of the family. How will Klaus’ siblings react when they find themselves being forced to play house with the most recent doppelganger? What happens when Elena finds herself starting to feel for the dysfunctional family? Eventual Elena/Originals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex and some triggering content in this story. Along with abuse.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to The Vampire Diaries nor The Originals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 3x05. Klaus kidnaps Elena and forces her to act as though she were part of the family. How will Klaus’ siblings react when they find themselves being forced to play house with the most recent doppelganger? What happens when Elena finds herself starting to feel for the dysfunctional family? Eventual Elena/Originals.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to The Vampire Diaries nor The Originals.

 

I woke up to find myself in bed. The light shining through the window caused me to bury my face in to the pillow my head had previously been rested on. I froze. This wasn’t my pillow. I bolted upright and instantly her head ached in protest of the sudden movement. I scanned the room, seeing a set of dark mahogany bedside tables on either side of the matching four poster bed, and the floor was dark mahogany with a black rug in the centre which the bed had been placed. The walls were a matte black and there were a set of glass sliding doors that led onto what looked like a balcony. I noted that there were also another set of doors however these were white doors and there were also two other doors. I sat there confused. How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was being in the hospital.

* * *

  _I woke up in a room with wires attached to me. Confused as to where I was. A nurse came in and told me I was in the hospital. I had attempted to leave but she told me that I couldn’t because I had lost a lot of blood_

_I looked down and noticed a blood bag. I looked at her confused. “Wait you’re taking my blood?” I asked, confused._

_She had replied saying that it was “very important to my friend Klaus”._

_I had started to panic when she injected me with something. Then it all went black._

* * *

I realised now that must have been a sedative. I felt weak and deducted that Klaus must be behind this. I walked cautiously towards the door on the wall to the right of me, guessing that it was the door that would lead me out of this foreign room. I reached for the knob, half expecting it to be locked but was surprised when I found it to be open.

The hall was long and white with paintings scattered along the walls. I saw six other doors all the same as the one I had just shut. At the end of the hall was a staircase. I went as quickly as I could, trying as hard as I could to be silent. Just as I made it to the top of the staircase, a voice sounded from behind me.

“And where do you think you’re going?” My hairs stood up and I stood there unmoving, not wanting to see the owner of that voice. I knew that voice. The voice that had been soothing once and had drew me in to make deal after deal. Elijah.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Crap. I turned slowly to look at the man I once trusted with my life. He was dressed in his usual black three piece suit but I noticed the top two buttons of his dress shirt had been undone and his tie was nowhere to be seen. He looked me up and down almost like a predator stares at their prey and I suddenly became very aware that I was only wearing shorts and a tank top. I shivered and in this moment I was more scared than I ever had been since the day we first met in the abandoned house Rose had kept me in.

“Elena,” he snapped me out of my thoughts. He was looking at me with an annoyed expression on his face and he had his arms crossed across his chest. “Where-Do-You-Think-You-Are-Going?” He gritted through his teeth. As if I didn’t hear him before.

I instantly became defensive and copied his pose. “Home. Where I’m supposed to be.” I turned back towards the steps and began to descend down the staircase. But before my foot could even touch the first step I felt a cold breeze go by me and Elijah stood in front of me. “That isn’t a good idea Elena,” he dragged the second E on as he always did when he spoke my name. “Niklaus needs you and you know what he’ll do if he doesn’t get what he wants.”

Suddenly another voice spoke from behind me. It was one I didn’t recognise. It held the same accent all the siblings did and it was male. “Right you are brother. We have all witnessed at least one of Nik's little temper tantrums.”

I turned to see a boy who looked not a day older than 18. He looked like a younger version of Elijah except he had a conniving glint in his eye and a flirtatious smirk upon his sharp face. He must be the younger brother. He noticed me staring at him and began to walk over. I stepped back and fell against Elijah. I was trapped. “I’m Kol Mikaelson,” he grabbed my hand in a gentle grip and brought it to his mouth and to my surprise he kissed it. I flinched and attempted to pull it from if grasp but he held on to it like a vice. “And you’ll do well to learn not to test me, doppelganger.” He squeezed my hand one last time, satisfied when he heard a slight whimper of pain.

He then stalked back through the door he must have originally came from. I sighed in relief and remembered I was leaning against Elijah. I quickly pulled away from him and attempted to side step him. He grabbed my forearm, effectively stopping me from escaping. “Let go Elijah,” I spoke with all the strength I could muster up and to my surprise he dropped my arm. Just as I thought he was letting me go he grabbed my side and forced me to look at him.

“Don’t ever tell me what to do. I am not one of your Salvatore brothers and the time for making deals is over.” He whispered menacingly into my ear. And I was suddenly aware how close he’d gotten to me. I pulled away as hard as I could. But his grip never faltered. “If you try to escape Elena you won’t make it out the door and I won’t be able to stop Niklaus from punishing you severely.” I pulled away and he let me this time.

I didn’t care what he just said. I could at least try. I wasn’t just going to give up because I was afraid. I was stronger than that. I continued to stomp down the stairs. I swung the door open and went to step my foot outside. When I was suddenly pulled back and the door was slammed shut.

I looked up to see yellow eyes staring me. Klaus. I cringed internally. His eyes then returned back to their usual cold blue eyes. “Don’t do that again.” He sounded so angry and I found myself backing away from him. I shook my head. He wouldn’t kill me. He **_needed_**  me.

I found myself feeling confident all of a sudden and I stood. He was still at least a few inches taller than me. I put on the best smirk I had and I was about to retort with some kind of snarky remark. But in that moment I saw complete and utter rage in his eyes and I felt like running. And just as I was about to he grabbed my wrist and I heard the familiar snap and white hot pain flooded my senses.

“You tried to leave. Now you need to be punished.”


	3. Chapter 3

I cowered away from him but before I could even comprehend what was happening I was thrown into a dark room. A basement maybe? The small light hanging on the ceiling. My guess was confirmed. I felt eyes on me and shuddered. And I realised I wasn’t alone. Klaus stood there menacingly staring at me like I was just a piece of meat.

“I’ll go easy on you seeing as it is only natural instinct to run when you’re captured,” he spoke as though he thought I should be grateful for his mercy. Fat chance. He walked towards the far wall, which I now became aware that were all sorts of whips, brass knuckles, chains and all kinds of sharp objects. There were chains hanging from the ceiling. It was like one of the old torture chambers that I’d learnt about in History.

I was terrified but I quickly went to hide it. “What is all this stuff? Is this a kink Klaus? Is this something to do with your daddy issues?” I asked with fake innocence with a slight wink. I knew I was just encouraging him but I couldn’t help myself.

He flashed to be right in front of me. He had a murderous look in his eyes that I’d only seen a couple times and it was the scariest thing I’d seen. He raised his hand and I thought he was going to hit me but instead he grabbed both my wrists and brought them up above my head. I attempted to pull them from his grasp but it was in vain. Within a second he had my arms chained above my head and I was raised slightly from the ground. “Ouch!” I couldn’t help but let out a whimper as the cuffs dug into my skin.

I noticed he had a satisfied smirk on his face. “Oh my little sweet doppelganger that is the least of your worries,” he said with fake sweetness as he stroked my face. I recoiled in disgust and spat at him. He looked at me disgusted and wiped the spit from his face with his sleeve. And he raised his hand once again and struck me across my face. My face snapped to the side and I felt tears spring in my eyes. I refuse to let them fall. I spat the blood that had gathered in my mouth and spat it onto the floor.

I looked him straight in the eye. He had a satisfied look all over his face as I felt something warm on my cheek. Blood I was guessing because I saw the veins under his eyes make a slight appearance before almost immediately disappearing. “Is that the worse you’ve got?” I regretted the words immediately as I saw a Cheshire grin graced his face.

“Oh of course not little doppelganger.” I gritted my teeth at the nickname. Did no one know my name? Or was I just an object to everyone? Klaus noticed the gesture and somehow his smile widened. “As I said I’ll be lenient this time but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself a little,” he spoke as he turned to look at the wall of horrors. He looked as though he were contemplating for a moment till I heard him mutter an “ah ha.” He picked up one of the knives and turned back to look at me.

He approached me slowly, predatorily. I retract my statement from earlier. _This_ is the scariest thing I’d ever experienced. Ad he neared I squeezed my eyes shut ready for the blow to come. But I hung there for a minute and it never came. I felt the cold hit my skin and goosebumps appeared in its wake. I snapped my eyes open and my tops had been cut down the middle, my bare stomach and bra clad breasts were subject to his hungry gaze. I felt my nipples harden and I mentally scolded myself.

I closed my eyes again not wanting to see as he takes in my bare appearance. I tried to imagine myself somewhere else but then I felt the coolness on the blade upon my bare stomach and I screamed in pain as he pressed it further and dragged causing what I imagined would be a deep cut. He repeated the action a couple times before a voice sounded from behind him.

“Niklaus that is enough!” The unfamiliar voice boomed and echoed through the cold dark basement. I opened my eyes to see a male figure standing at the top of the stairs Klaus had taken me down. I couldn’t see their face because the light behind him blinded me. I found myself attempting to cower away but it only caused the shackles to dig in deeper and draw more blood.

“Oh don’t be a spoiled sport Finn. We were only having some fun, right Elena?” He looked at me daring me to say no. I just nodded silently, staring at the floor, afraid he’d hurt me more. “See brother. Anyway I have better things to do so you can see that she is cleaned up and ready for dinner later on this evening.

I heard footsteps moving away from me and towards the steps and then the two brother conversing quietly. I looked up as I heard someone descending the stairs and the man, Finn, was coming towards me. I felt terrified and vulnerable. A whimper escaped my chapped lips.

“Hush child, I’ll take care of you,” he whispered as he moved closer slowly as though he were approaching a scared animal. He undid the shackles and I was ready to hit the floor but the blow never came, instead I felt two arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw that Finn was holding me bridal style. He began walking me back upstairs and I hid my face in his chest scared that Klaus would be up there. “Don’t worry he won’t hurt you,” he was reassuring me but I still didn’t relax. I heard him whisper, “Oh what has he done to you.” Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Finn POV**

I looked down at the young girl in my arms, Elena I’d heard my brothers call her, she was so young and I hated that she had to go through such a painful ordeal. Her top was in shreds and blood marred all the skin that I could see. I took her to her room and contemplated what to do with her. I was torn. I didn’t want to leave her coated in blood and in wrecked clothing but I didn’t want her to feel as though she had no dignity left. I decided to wash the already drying blood from the skin I could see and then leave her to rest.

I grabbed a bowl, filled with warm water, and a cloth from the adjoining bathroom and began washing the matted blood from her body. Her body felt cold and she’d gone pale from the blood loss. How could his brother be so cruel to such a beautiful creature? She whimpered slightly whenever I’d touch one of the many cuts Niklaus had made on her perfect soft skin. I had an inner argument with myself and then made up my mind. I bit my wrist and allowed some drops of my blood to escape and enter her mouth through her parted lips. She needed my blood to heal. I was satisfied when I saw her swallow and I reluctantly left the room. I would visit her in the morning to asses her condition. I shut the door and turned around to go to my room when Elijah stopped me.

“What are your intentions with the lovely Elena,” he stared at me with narrowed eyes. I found myself getting defensive. Why did he care?

“I was just caring for her after Niklaus made a mess of her,” I shrugged. He stared at me for a moment as though he was considering my words and finally reluctantly nodded. I walked past him and into my room which was opposite Elena’s. I sat on the bed and considered my brothers words. What are my intention with her? Why did I want to stay and make sure she was okay? I dreamt that night of the angel named Elena.

* * *

**Elijah POV**

I really cared for the sweet Elena but why did I find myself jealous of Finn? Elena and I were known to one another and we usually had a mutual understanding, but I felt something I hadn’t felt in hundreds of years and I wouldn’t let it get the better of me know. That night the face of all the doppelgangers haunted me.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sound of birds singing and the morning sunlight bathing my face from where it shone through the gap in the curtains. For a moment I thought I was home. It only lasted a second though and then I remembered what happened last night. I bolted upright and stared down at my flat stomach expecting to see all blood and gore. But there was nothing. Not a spot of blood lay on my golden skin. I was confused. Where did the blood and cuts go? I would’ve thought it was just a bad dream if it wasn’t for my torn and blood soaked clothes. My white shorts were now a deep crimson and it was the same story for my tank top except it have multiple slashes and it was split in the middle. My bra had some evidence of what had happened but not much. Did someone clean me up?

* * *

 _A man was carrying me._ What was his name again? Finn. _Finn was carrying me back to my room. Then it all went black._

* * *

Did he clean me up? I blushed at the thought of him touching me everywhere. And where did my cuts go? He didn’t…? Did he? Oh my God. I started to feel nauseas. A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. A moment later the man of my thoughts walked in.

I could now get a better look at my saviour. He had dark brown hair that bordered on black that also graced his jaw in the form of stubble. He had caramel eyes with green flecks that hold so much pain. He also had the same tanned skin that Elijah and Kol have. He wore dark blue jeans with a green v-neck.

He cleared his throat bringing my attention to his face. “I see you’re feeling better.” I blushed remembering my state of undress. He noticed and attempted to lessen my embarrassment by turning his head away from me. “I didn’t think it was my place to change your clothes.” He then stuck his arm towards me handing me a white fluffy dressing gown that I didn’t notice before.

“Thank you,” I mumbled quietly. The dressing gown felt like clouds against my skin. “Did you… feed me your blood last night?” I stuttered slightly. I felt very uncomfortable as he moved his gaze back on me.

“Yes, I apologise that I didn’t ask your permission but you were in very bad shape and your pulse was extremely low,” he paused, “and I was afraid you’d die.” He looked down at his feet as he finished his sentence. I could see that he felt uncomfortable and was genuinely sorry for what he did even though he saved my life.

“It’s fine, I actual want to thank you,” his head shot up at that, “you saved me you deserve my thanks.” He nodded slowly at that, taking my words in. “What do you want anyway?” I attempted to ask without sounding too offensive.

He seemed to hesitate a moment, “uh, I was wondering if you’d join me for breakfast?” He looked anxious and was avoiding my gaze.

“Yes I would, I just need to get decent first.” He turned his back to me at that, preparing for me to get undressed. I suddenly realised I had no clothes. “Um… I have no clothes.”

“The double doors lead to a closet and there should be clothes that fit your liking.” He said still with his back to me.

“Thank you.” I opened the white doors to find a walk in closet filled with dresses of every colour, material and style. In the back there were tops and shirts and all sorts of trousers and shorts. They all seemed to be in my size and it creeped me out immensely. How long had they been planning this? It made me feel nauseous. I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black Nirvana t-shirt. I changed quickly and walked back out. As I came out Finn turned obviously hearing me coming. He looked me up and down and I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch slightly. “Shall we go?”

He nodded and opened the door. He led me down the stairs and into a grand dining room with three large bay windows and a grand chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling. In the centre there was one those overly long dining tables. And sitting at it were the four beings that I disliked most. Klaus sat at the head of the table and when he noticed me he grinned and stood up. That brought the rest of the sibling’s attention towards me. Kol smirked, Rebekah scowled and Elijah stayed emotionless as always. I felt Finn stiffen slightly next to me and Klaus approached.

“Elena! I trust you slept well,” I saw some unknown emotion flash in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders, causing me to flinch.

“Actually I did, thanks to Finn.” I turned my head towards him, noticing that he had a slight smile on his face. Klaus dropped his hands from my shoulders and to his sides. “He took great care of me,” I smirked as I saw Klaus’ smile falter slightly at that. Kol’s smirk grew, Elijah looked slightly angry and Rebekah’s attention was on her food seemingly uncaring of the conversation occurring in front of her.

“I bet he did,” Elijah said under his breath, causing everyone’s head to snap towards him. Finn was glaring at him and I was confused. What did he mean by that? And why did he sound jealous. I shook my head slightly, annoyed at my thoughts. Elijah was now my enemy. He didn’t stop Klaus and he didn’t care about my situation. In fact he seemed to like that I was now trapped here.

Kol’s voice broke the silence that followed Elijah’s unexpected outburst, “ah brother don’t sound so upset. Finn was just doing what you didn’t. How do you feel this morning sweetheart?” I shivered at the pet name and he must have noticed because he winked at me.

“Well considering just last night I was cut to the point of death and I’m stuck in a horror mansion with a dysfunctional family of homicidal vampires I’m great,” I spoke with hate and venom in my voice. Al the siblings seemed to tense at what I’d just called them and I looked into Klaus’ eyes which had darkened slightly. He was livid. I reversed slightly and Finn grabbed my hand, sensing my fear. He pulled me towards him away from his angry half-brother.

Finn spoke noticing how Klaus was staring at me, “Niklaus leave the poor girl alone. You can’t expect her to just accept what has happened to her in just the past 24 hours.” Klaus snapped his head towards Finn ready to start a fight but suddenly changed his mind somehow, understanding what Finn had just said.

“Of course brother, I wouldn’t hurt her after last night, that’d be a bit excessive,” Klaus turned his attention to me, “so Elena would you like something to eat.” He made me feel uneasy at the word ‘eat’ because he looked me up and down taking in my appearance, sizing me up to do just that.

I nodded and Finn took me to sit on the seat next to him before Klaus could grab my other hand. Klaus looked angry at that as he glared at us before moving to sit in his own seat. Almost instantly a tray of food, two pots and a mug, and a jug of what looked like orange juice with a glass was put in front of me. I noticed Finn had an extra jug and glass that looked like blood. I gagged slightly at the sight of it. On a plate in the centre there was scrambled egg, toast, black pudding (ew), fried tomatoes and mushrooms, sausages, and bacon. There was also a small bowl of fruit. In one of the pots there was coffee and the other there was tea. I decided to just eat the toast, tomatoes and the fruit and drank the glass of orange juice.

I went to stand up but Klaus’ voice stopped me. “I need to talk to you Elena before you go running off to your room.” I turned my attention to him and Finn stiffened beside me and grabbed my hand, turning to look at his brother and he held my hand reassuringly. I trusted Finn.

“Why do you wish to talk to her brother?” Finn asked suspicious of his brother’s intentions.

“Well I guess she wants to know exactly why she’s here. Why do you care brother?” Klaus asked smirking.

“I was going to give her a tour of the house is all,” Finn shrugged and squeezed my hand slightly.

“Okay well you can have her back once I’m done with her. If you’d like to follow me doppelganger.” I wish he’d stop calling me that. He got up and waited for me. I walked towards him and he held out his hand towards me. When I didn’t take it he sighed and snatched my hand in an iron strong grip. I gasped at the pain that it brought forth. I heard a chair drop behind me and Klaus looked towards the source of the noise and smirked. I guessed it was Finn. But then instead of his voice I heard someone I didn’t expect to hear at all.

“Nik leave the girl alone,” the voice growled. It was Kol. What the hell?! Did all the men in this family somehow go nice overnight? Well except for Klaus of course. He’d always be a dick. After what seemed like hours of silence, but what literally would’ve only been about a minute Klaus loosed his grip slightly and began walking out of the room, literally dragging me behind him. He dragged me back up the stairs and into a room that had multiple paintings scattered around the dark room, a desk and a bed. This must be the object of my hatreds room.

“So Elena…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Klaus’ POV**

I was watching her as she took in my bedroom/studio. She looked so entranced as she revised the details of my paintings. She looked…dare I say…cute. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. She was just a doppelganger. She just reminds me of Tatia. I brought her here to tell her my intentions.

“So…Elena,” I spoke to try to gain her attention and it worked because as she was brought from her trance she stared at me with pure hatred. She cocked her eyebrow at me expectantly. “I brought you here because I need you so I can continue to make my army of hybrid and I’m afraid that being with those Salvatore’s and the rest of your little gang could lead to you being killed or turned before you can provide a child to carry on the Petrova line.”

Her eyes went wide with shock and she cut me off. “I will not have curse one of my descendants to a life of vampires just because they’re related to me,” she spoke with such venom as she stalked towards me and poked my chest with her finger at ‘vampire’ and it angered me that she had the audacity to challenge me.

I grabbed her wrist, “you didn’t let me finish.” She winced and my grip and I loosened it slightly. “You don’t have to have a child, but if you do not you will have to spend the rest of your human life with my family and I. It’s your choice, however if you stay here you will have to act as one of the family and I will take a litre of blood every two weeks.”

She seemed to consider for a moment and pulled her wrist from my grasp, I made no move to take it again even though she shouldn’t have done that so harshly, “I will stay here however you have to go by my terms.” She spoke with confidence. Here she is, the deal maker Elijah’s always talking about, and always so selfless. I cocked my brow half in amusement and half in interest. She took that as her sign to continue, “You will take a litre of my blood a month and I get to go back to school again.”

I considered the pros and cons, the blood wasn’t an issue however letting her go back to school was risky, the ‘Scooby’ gang might attempt to save her and that’s a large issue, “fine I’ll take only a litre of blood a month however I will consider you going back to school but you can’t just yet I can’t trust your friends not to pull a rescue mission and if you go back Rebekah and Kol will go with you.”

Her eyes narrowed at my last condition, “fine.” I smiled, satisfied at her answer. I was about to dismiss her as I turned my back to her. “How long have you been planning this?” I was slightly taken aback by her sudden question.

I straightened myself quickly and turned back to her. “Well since I found out your blood was the key to creating my hybrids. It didn’t give me much time to plan it but you were out for a long time so it gave us enough time to get clothes of your size,” I considered for a moment, “and Elijah requested we get a diary for you.” Her eyes widened for a moment clearly shocked at that. “You’d have to ask Elijah for it though as he insisted on keeping it with him for some unknown reason.” I knew why though, he clearly had a little crush on my doppelganger and he wanted some time alone with her.

She nodded slowly, “may I leave now?” She clearly felt uncomfortable in my presence, I don’t blame her I did kill her aunt and even her once, and turned her friend Tyler into a hybrid.

“Yes you may, and dinner is at 7.” I watched her leave and suddenly had the urge to paint. I sat at a clear canvas. I started painting the young girl who just left me feeling the same passion that I hadn’t had in years. Why did I feel this way towards her? Or was it just her looks that drew me in? She was truly beautiful and her eyes held such innocence that neither Katerina nor Tatia had. She was much more passionate and kind than her ancestors. Katerina was deceiving and seductive. And Tatia was conniving. Katerina and Tatia were similar like that and they both enjoyed the company of two brothers and putting them against each other. Whereas Elena really did love both Salvatore’s. I found myself angered at that, Damon was just as bad as I was so why did she hate me but love him? I continued to paint as my thoughts took me into a completely different world. I had gotten angry earlier at all of my brothers protective actions to her. I knew Elijah had something for her, possibly because of her heritage, but Kol and Finn never showed interest in either of the other doppelgangers in the past so why did they want her. I have to admit I was a bit jealous. I wasn’t completely honest with her. I wanted her here because I wanted to protect her and I felt some weird attraction to her.

I know I’d gone a little too hard on her yesterday and I should’ve stopped a long time before Finn made me. She just aggravated me so much at the mention of my father. I couldn’t help myself from looking at her bare chest though and her nipples hardened at the cold through her lace bra. She looked so sexy chained up with her chest bared to me and I even found myself hardening just at the thought of it. Go what I wouldn’t do to have her completely bare and begging for me. I shook my head, disgusted at my thoughts. I turned back to the painting willing my erection to go away. I painted her deep dark chestnut waist length hair framing her heart shaped face, with her compassion filled auburn almond shaped eyes and he plumped lips with a crimson lipstick. She was a tanned goddess. Aphrodite would be jealous. I painted her wearing a black gown that hugged her curves and her perky round breasts, with a slit up the side that reached her hips and showed of her long slender legs. She looked perfect.

I found myself aroused again and paged one of the servants. I didn’t know her name but I knew she was attractive and I’d used her before for both feeding and pleasurable reasons. She entered my room. She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked a lot like the doppelgangers friend, Caroline. I had been pursuing her for a while now in the hopes I could woo her into my bed but it wasn’t working, she was one of those stubborn girls and she was also taken by Tyler who she claimed to love. I didn’t have the time or effort for that especially just for a one night stand.

“Take your clothes off,” I commanded and I removed my clothes as she did. She stood there bare to me but she wasn’t as attractive as the lovely goddess who was now in my brothers company I assume. It angered me that she was with him. “On your knees,” she complied and I walked towards her my arousal straight in front of me, I stopped when I was only an inch away from her. “Now suck,” She wrapped her lips around my rock hard cock and bobbed it up and down, I closed my eyes and imagined a brunette with tanned skin in her place. I felt the coil build in my stomach as she licked and sucked at my dick and pulled her off me and threw her onto the bed with no elegance at all. I didn’t care though. She meant nothing to me other than a fuck. I climbed onto the bed after her in the blink of an eye and pushed her onto her hand and knees. I tied her hands to the bedpost with my previously abandoned belt. I pushed into her heat with no hesitation and pumped in and out, hearing her moan in pain and pleasure. I imagined it as the angelic voice that was Elena’s and I found myself moving quicker and almost at vampire speed as my nails dug into the girl hips. I felt her hip break under my finger tips and she cried in pain but I didn’t care and just carried on fucking her. I suddenly shuddered and I came deep inside her, still pumping in and out of her. I bit into her neck and I felt her go limp and her heart stopped. I pulled my fangs from deep in her carotid artery and pulled out of her. I knew she was dead but it didn’t matter. I got some boxers on and paged two of the other servants to come and get her from my quarters.

Once she was removed I went into the shower. What the fuck was that? Why was I thinking of her when I had a beautiful girl in front of me. The fact I just thought of the newest doppelganger that way both disgusted and angered me immensely. I punched the wall in my anger and the tiles broke under the force. She’s just an object to me. All I want from her is her blood. She means nothing. I continued to convince myself of her insignificance to me until the water went cold. I stepped out, still angry at my thoughts. I dried myself off and as I was dressing a shrill scream pierced the air.

Elena…


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena POV**

As I exited Klaus’ room I felt myself get angry. My friends could protect me and it was this family that I needed to be protected from for fucks sake. And why was he looking at me like I was a piece of meat? I guess I am really but there was something else in his eyes that scared me even more. I shook my head, clearing on my thoughts and trying to plan my day. I was walking up the stairs to go to my room but I was so deep in thought that I didn’t notice the next step. Before I could even register what was happening I was falling backwards. Before I could hit the floor, I felt a strong protective arm wrap around me.

I turned around to thank my saviour but when I realised who it was I instantly attempted to slip out of their grasp but he wouldn’t budge. “Watch yourself darling, you wouldn’t want to bruise that beautiful body of yours,” Kol whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to appear all over my skin. I struggled against him once again but to no avail.

“Finn will be waiting for me,” I stated hoping he’d not want to anger his older brother and to my enjoyment he huffed and actually let me go. As soon as his arm was removed from my body I practically ran to my room and away from Kol. I slammed my door shut and slumped against it. What was with this family and aggravating me? Finn has been the only one who’s been genuinely nice to me. I had thought that Elijah was like him but I couldn’t have been more wrong. He’s a lot more like Klaus than he’d like to admit. I slipped down to the floor and let my thoughts engulf me. As I thought of Jeremy and my friends, tears began to drip down my face and I broke into a sob. A knock at the door caused me to jump up.

“Come in,” my voice broke and Finn came in with a concerned look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak till he took in my appearance and he walked over and brought me into his arms. I felt my legs give way and before I could fall Finn picked me up bridal style and sat on the bed. I had my head on his chest and he stroked my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. We sat there for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only minutes. I felt safe with Finn. I know I shouldn’t let my guard down like this with them but while I’m here I could do with friends and Finn seemed like the only nice one in this dysfunctional family.

* * *

“Would you like to take a walk around the grounds today? Or would it suit you better to stay in bed and, what is it that girls like to do today? Eat ice cream and watch movies?” I was surprised he was giving me the option and I was tired.

“Can I just stay in bed today?” I wasn’t up for seeing the other siblings more than I had to. He nodded and got up to leave. “Please stay with me?” He looked taken aback by my question but then it quickly changed to a smile and he nodded. “I just have to do something quickly and I’ll get some pyjamas on, I suggest you do the same.”

He smile, “okay, I’ll go get the ice cream and get some sleepwear.” Then he picked up the remote from the bedside table that I hadn’t noticed before. He pressed a button on the remote and a TV appeared at the foot of the bed. My eyes widened, I’d never seen something like that. And Finn must’ve noticed because he started chuckling. “I’ll be back,” he said and he walked out of the door. When the door shut I jumped up and walked over to the walk in closet. I put on a pair of Garfield pyjamas which consisted of some trousers and a short sleeved top. I opened the door and suddenly realised I didn’t know which room was Elijah’s. Almost on cue Elijah opened his door.

He didn’t notice me at first but when I cleared my throat his head instantly snapped in my direction. “Oh hello Elena, can I help you?” He spoke while taking my appearance, a slight smile on his face as he noticed my cartoon inspired attire.

“Actually Klaus said you had something for me,” I said confidently, I wouldn’t let him see that I’d just bared my emotions. I didn’t trust him. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him as he walked back into his room. I was hesitant to follow but eventually thought that I was being stupid. They couldn’t kill me. Unless they wanted to face the wrath of Klaus. And I knew exactly how painful a torture session with him could be.

His room was a satin grey, he had a king size bed similar to the one in my room, it was covered in a crimson bedspread that matched his curtains and there was a black chaise longue at the foot of the bed. He led me through another door that led into a library/studio. There must have been over a thousand books in here. In the middle there was a desk and there was a window seat. Elijah cleared his throat bringing me from me admiring of the many books surrounding me. When I looked at him he was smiling and holding up a leather bound book with my name engraved on the front. I held my hand out for him to pass it to me but instead he walked closer until his face was only 5 inches away from my own. I resisted the urge to back up. He placed it in my hand and the leather felt cold against my warm skin.

“I had it specially made. It’s Italian leather,” he broke the awkward silence.

“Thank you,” I went to leave but he grabbed my wrist and I by instinct flinched from the action. He must’ve notice because he let go of my wrist and shoved both of his hands into his trouser pockets. He looked at the ground awkwardly.

“You can come here whenever you like. I know you have a passion for books.” He took me back with that. How did he know I loved reading? Had he been watching me? I suddenly felt very vulnerable.

“Thank you,” I repeated and went to walk away once again when I felt a cold breeze pass me and suddenly Elijah was right in front of me, “Elijah…” I trailed off.

He reached up and ran his thumb along my cheek, all the while staring into my eyes, “you’re so beautiful,” I found myself getting angry because I knew what he meant, I looked like them. He sees me as Tatia. Before I could announce my displeasure his mouth was on mine. My body betrayed me and I began kissing him back. His hand on my butt brought me out of my trance and I pushed him away and slapped him. I moved past him and through to the hall.

I ran to my room, hoping Finn was waiting for me but I was disappointed that he wasn’t back yet. I decided to go find him. I stalked down the stairs. Why did he do that? I felt so disgusted with myself. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I realised I didn’t know where anything was in this house. I walked into the dining room, guessing that it’d be my best bet to find the kitchen. I was correct I walked through the door that the waiters from earlier came out of. The kitchen was very large and looked similar to one of those fully metal kitchens you see in restaurants.

I looked for Finn and I found him by the microwave. He was topless and in grey sweatpants. He had a body like a god and I noticed he had a tattoo on his right peck. It was a sword with a snake around it. I made a mental note to ask him about it later. He smiled when he noticed me.

“I was just making some popcorn,” he stated, then he took in my appearance, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” I didn’t want him to think bad of me so I decided it’d be best to keep it to myself. We stood there in silence until the sound of the microwave beeping signalled that the popcorn was ready. Then Finn walked over to the freezer and pulled out a big pot of bubblegum ice cream. I grinned, that was my favourite flavour. He passed me the popcorn and I took it one hand and I grabbed his hand with the other. We walked in the direction of the stairs but when we reached the bottom of the stairs I suddenly stopped. I screamed and the last thing I heard was my name being shouted then it all went black...


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a splitting headache and instantly reached for my head. When I felt a warm liquid against my fingers I opened my eyes and attempted to look at them but found that my vision was extremely blurry. I blinked my eyes trying to get rid of the grogginess.

“She’s waking up!” I heard a voice say from above me. Wait I know that voice. That’s Kol’s voice. Why did he sound so concerned. In the next moment four figures were looming over me and I blinked repeatedly till the blurriness dissipated. Above me loomed Elijah, Kol, Finn and Klaus. Why were they looking at me like I was a puppy at a pet shop?

“Can you hear me love?” Klaus asked and I nodded, disliking the fretful expression on his face. I noticed that Elijah was holding my right hand and that Kol was holding the other.

“What happened?” I asked pulling my hands from the two men’s grasp, more sharply than I meant it to be. I reached out for Finn hoping he’d help me recover from whatever had just occurred. But before Finn could help me, I found myself in Klaus’ arms. I was too weak to fight him so I just allowed him to carry me and place me on the large sofa. He kneeled on the floor absentmindedly stroke the hair away from my face. I repeated my question from earlier, willing them to answer me.

“Well you saw Niklaus’ lunch,” Finn spat angrily, glaring at Klaus all the while. I’d never seen him this way. I was suddenly confused. And Klaus flinched at his brother’s harsh tone. Why would lunch make me faint? My eyes widened as it came back to me.

* * *

_There were two men walking down the stairs carrying something. I strained my neck to look and when I spotted the naked young blonde woman, who looked so much like Caroline. When I noticed how pale she was and the blood and fresh bruises that marred her flesh I felt nauseous. Then it all went black._

* * *

I suddenly felt nauseous again and for a moment I was scared I was going to faint again. I flinched away from Klaus’ touch and he stood seemingly angry at Finn’s blunt honesty. In a moment Kol took his place and began wiping away the blood that must’ve covered my hair. He inspected the wound and seemed to have a mental battle with himself until he bit into his wrist and offered me it. I hesitated. I was going to refuse until another wave of pain shot through my head.

I wrapped my lips around the already healing wound and sucked. Once the blood hit my tongue I turned into a mad woman. My hands captured the area surrounding, holding him in place. I moaned at the taste. It was like chocolate with a slight metallic taste. I felt myself become aroused. I only stopped when the wound had completely healed. I pulled away reluctantly with what I can only guess was a bright red flushed face. What was that? Finn, Elijah and Klaus were all staring at me shocked, interested and predatorily. Kol was staring at me with almost black eyes that projected lust. He looked like he was on drugs. I felt like I was their prey. I began to get scared and instinctively backed away. They still all kept their eyes on me.

“Finn?” He didn’t answer. “Elijah?” No reply. “Kol?” Nothing. “Klaus?” Nothing but silence. “You’re scaring me,” I pleaded and it seemed to work because it was Finn who snapped out of the lust trance first. And then almost at the same time the other brother’s came back to reality also. We still all remained in an awkward silence though.

“What the hell was that?” Kol exclaimed, sounding like a little kid, voicing all of our thoughts.

“I don’t know but I’ll try to look for something about it in my books and I’ll contact my witch friends,” Elijah replied seemingly still deep in thought. We somehow slipped back into uncomfortable silence, barely noticing that Elijah had left the room, followed by Klaus and eventually Kol.

“Do you still wish to stay in bed all day?” Finn asked suddenly and I smiled at him and nodded. He held his hand out to me. “Sadly you dropped our popcorn so that’s off the table,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood, and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me feel a little better. He led me to my room and brought me to my bed. I crawled into the middle of the bed and waited for Finn to join me and when he did I rested my head against his bare chest. He pressed a couple buttons on the remote from earlier. “So what will it be?”

I thought for a minute “It’s A Boy Girl Thing”. He complied and half an hour later, a quarter way through the ice cream and deep into Finn’s complaints that it was highly improbably that that’s how body swapping would occur, a knock sounded at the door and Kol sauntered in.

“What are you doing?” He enquired. He seemed genuinely intrigued and slightly bored.

“Watching movies,” I replied without taking my eyes away from the screen.

“Can I join?” Yep he was definitely bored.

“Fine” “No” Finn and I responded in unison. Kol grinned and went to go on the other side of me.

“You’ll need to wear something more comfortable than jeans.” I scolded gently and then he smiled and darted off like a little kid. Finn must’ve noticed my amusement because I was completely taken aback by his next statement.

“He was only 18 when he was turned, you’d think he’d have grown up by now but I guess being an eternal teenager isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be.” He spoke with a distant look in his eyes and before I could reply Kol came bouncing in. He wore basketball shorts and a white vest. Why were all the men in this family so hot? I blushed slightly at where my thoughts had lingered off to. He climbed into the other side of the bed and I removed my head from Finn’s chest to place it on the void of pillows between the two men that surrounded me. I went to get a spoon of ice cream when suddenly Kol swept in and ate the spoon of ice cream meant for me. He looked at me with a cheerful smirk and I just shook my head. He reminded me so much of Jeremy. Jeremy… No I couldn’t let myself breakdown in front of these monsters again. We stayed like that all day, watching movie after movie, Kol or Finn occasionally stealing my spoon of ice cream and I felt asleep thinking the same thing that had stuck in my mind for hours.

What did I just sign myself up for?


	8. Chapter 8

“Darling you need to wake up now,” I groaned and snuggled closer to the body next to me. Wait body? My eyes shot open and I found myself staring into the chestnut eyes that belonged to none other than Kol. My body was pressed flush with his. I felt two arms around my waist. I backed away with the intention of getting up but I bumped into something else behind me. It groaned. I strained my neck to look at the object that was blocking my exit. It was Finn and he was also staring at me. I was trapped.

“How did you sleep Elena?” He asked while eyeing the lack of space between him and me, and Kol and me. He smirked and I felt one of the arms around me tighten and I was pulled impossibly closer to Finn. I gasped, I could feel something hard pressed against my arse and I turned in their arms and pulled away from Finn, just to have the same feeling. Finn moved closer and I was truly trapped between them.

“Fine thank you,” I replied. I looked at Finn only to see that he had his eyes fixed above me so I looked at Kol just to see the same. They were looking at each other with mischievous glints in their eyes. The seemed to be having a silent conversation. They looked at me and both had identical smirks plastered across their faces. I felt their hands moving along my body. I froze. They wouldn’t…would they? Then they were tickling me, I squealed and laughed uncontrollably. They didn’t stop, they only chuckled as I tried to move away.

I was screaming now. I was extremely ticklish and they seemed to know exactly where they could get the best reactions from me. I heard the door slam open and we all turned our heads to see Klaus and Elijah eyeing us suspiciously. The boys hadn’t stopped in their ministrations. And I was still trying to escape and laughing. Elijah and Klaus were laughing at their brother’s actions.

“Please, help!” I shouted to no one in particular.

“Come on, let the girl breathe,” Klaus was the one who finally took pity on me. Finn and Kol removed their hands from me and moved off the bed. I rolled onto my back and then I was upright with my legs around a body. I opened my eyes and saw Klaus’ chiselled face. I never noticed how different he looked to his brothers. “Now what do I get in return?” He asked with a cheeky smile. His eyes flickered down to my lips and there was a trio of sighs from around us.

“Ugh nothing.” I tried to unwrap my legs from around him but found that he had a strong grip on them. He raised his eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. I went to kiss his cheek but at the last minute he turned his head and his lips ended up on mine. I pulled away instantly and had to supress the urge to slap the smug look off his face. He looked at each of the brothers that surrounded us with a smirk on his face. Then he let go of my legs and steadied me when I stumbled slightly. I looked at the men around me and they all held a similar expression. Anger. Why were they so angry? They didn’t own me. They were just as bad as Stefan and Damon. My heart ached for the Salvatore siblings. My face fell into a frown and I felt tears spring in my eyes.

“Dinner’s in half an hour Elena, I hope you’ll join us,” Elijah finally spoke, I had avoided looking at him since he kissed me earlier but this time I looked him right in the eye. He must’ve noticed my impending breakdown because his face instantly became concerned.

“We’ll see you at dinner,” Finn snapped us out of our trance. They all went to leave the room except Elijah.

“I’ll follow you down in a minute,” he told them, sensing their questioning gazes. They all left at that and Elijah spoke to me, “Elena I’m sorry for my actions this morning, I shouldn’t have done that, “he looked at the ground and I knew he was truly sincere.

“Thank you for your apology, now I need to get some more suitable attire on,” He nodded and left me after making several backwards glances. He shut my door on his way out. And I walked into the closet and almost collapsed. I fell apart. I wished that I wasn’t the doppelganger. I wished I’d never known about vampires. I need to get out of here.

* * *

Once I managed to pull myself together I put on a black skater dress and matching ballet pumps. I walked to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail and wiped the tears from my face. I noticed some drawers by the sink and curiosity took the better of me and I looked in each drawer. In the top were tampons and pads, in the middle one there were different types of makeup and in the bottom there were hair straighteners, curlers and hair ties. I imagined one of the brothers buying all of this stuff and laughed slightly. The mighty Originals buying tampons.

I decided to put on some simple makeup, I used some nude eyeshadows, mascara and lip balm. Once I checked myself over once again, I prepared myself for the awkward dinner I was about to walk into. I prayed I wouldn’t breakdown once again and decided I’d take Finn up on the offer of a tour of the house and grounds. If I was going to escape I’d need to find a route. I didn’t particularly want to leave Finn, I really liked him and I was even warming up to Kol, but their siblings were going to make this hell for me and I needed my friends.

* * *

I walked to the dining room and found that all the siblings were already seated, in the same places that they were this morning.

“Ahh Elena, I’m glad you decided to join us,” Klaus spoke cheerfully. “May I say you look positively ravishing tonight,” he winked at me. I blushed slightly. I took my seat in between Kol and Finn. They both smiled when I did so.

“So what’s for dinner?” I inquired.

“Spaghetti Bolognese, am I right to believe you have no conflict when it comes to meat?” Klaus was actually being nice. Was he bipolar or something? I nodded and he smiled. “Good.” Only a moment later the food was brought in.

“This is delicious, who’s the chef? I would like to thank them,” it truly was delicious.

“Actually, it was Elijah who cooked this particular meal,” Klaus answered, why did he look so smug? I looked towards Elijah completely surprised but he kept his eyes upon his plate.

“Well thank you Elijah, this is truly delightful, I didn’t know you cooked,” he still didn’t look at me.

“Really? Elijah here is quite the connoisseur. He cooks most of our meals even though we have a personal chef, it’s one of his hobbies,” Elijah was staring a Klaus and if looks could kill Klaus would have already been desiccated on the ground. Why was he so angry?

“Well I am quite the baker myself,” I looked at Elijah and finally he looked back.

“Well maybe one day you can make dessert, if you wish,” Elijah offered. I nodded grateful he gave me the choice.

“I would LOVE to taste what Elena has to offer,” Kol spoke, making sure to add extra enthusiasm to the ‘love’ part of his sentence and at the same time he put his hand on my thigh. I gasped slightly and Finn looked at me concerned. I smiled reassuringly and held his hand, glad fully he ate with his left hand so both of us could still eat. I tried to get his hand off without drawing attention to myself but every time I moved his hand would move further up my thigh. I stopped trying when his hand brushed my panties slightly. I looked at him disapprovingly. I tried my best to just carry on eating but every now and then he’d brush my pussy. I was beginning to get aroused and I’m pretty sure they all noticed because all the men at the table were staring at me lustfully and confused except Kol he just kept eating with a smirk on his face. Rebekah was looking at me with a disgusted look on her face.

“Kol do you really have to make the bitch horny at the dinner table?” Rebekah spoke with venom in her voice. I blushed bright red.

“Oh Bekah I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he looked at her and smirked. He removed hand from my thigh and made a point of pressing harder on my clit. I gasped and suppressed a moan but they all noticed because Rebekah gagged very loudly and the men looked lustful towards me but angry at Kol as he held his hands up in surrender as he smirked. I was sure I looked like a tomato. I was going to kill Kol later.

Rebekah left the room after that, something about she can’t eat with animals. I would’ve followed if I didn’t need to go for a tour to plan an escape route. I decided to ignore their lustful gazes, “so which one of you is going to show me around the house?” I expected none of them to wish to but at the same time they all shouted “ME!” I had a decision to make, “well I think I’ll take Finn.” Kol was too flirty, Elijah I didn’t trust in case he kissed me again, and Klaus could snap at any time and I couldn’t bare being in his company. Finn was the obvious choice.

Finn nodded and smiled down at me before smirking at his brother, and all the other males groaned in disappointment. Were they competing to get my affection? I really thought so at this point. We finished our meal without another word. I and Finn stood up to go on our walk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some triggering content in this chapter which includes self-harm.

“Would you like to see the grounds first? Or would you like me to show you around the house?” Finn inquired after exiting the tense atmosphere of the dining room. I considered for a moment.

“I think it would be more reasonable to show me the house first and then we can move onto the grounds,” I answered. He nodded, smiled and began walking.

After showing me around the house, he brought me through a set of glass double doors at the rear of the house, that weren’t locked, and I was instantly hit with the cold night air. I shivered slightly and Finn must’ve noticed because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer towards the heat of his body. His body heat acted like a cocoon of warmth. I snuggled closer to him and he smiled. The garden was beautiful. It was surrounded by a tall wall and I could spot the tops of some trees at the top. There was a water fountain, in the middle at the back of the house, which had stone cherubs playing in the middle.

Finn pulled me towards the fountain and we sat on the bench that was behind it. The fountain, I know noticed, was made of marble as was the bench. I laid my head on his shoulder and we sat there in comfortable silence. I’d have to get over the wall to escape as the only space to exit was a gate as tall as the wall and I’m sure that it’d be locked. I thought I’d use the door we’d came from as it seemed like the only unlocked door I’d seen.

“I’m sorry Elena but it won’t work,” he startled me from my thoughts. I looked at him surprised and scared but he was looking at the fountain seemingly deep in thought. Could he read my thoughts?

“What…?” I started. He looked at me.

“I know what you’re thinking, you think you can leave but it won’t work, Klaus will find you and he will hurt you and your family,” he interrupted. I pulled away from him immediately like he’d burned me. He looked offended but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I thought back to what I’d learned that he’d done to Katherine and I internally cringed. I wouldn’t let Jeremy face the flashback of my actions. And I couldn’t live my life on the run, he’d catch up to me eventually. I couldn’t stay here though. Not with these monsters.

I stood and didn’t look back to see what Finn’s reaction would be, “I’d like to go back inside now.” I kept my voice devoid of emotion and I heard Finn stand up behind me. He grabbed my wrist a whirled me around to face him. Our chests were touching and I felt slightly comfortable in such close proximity.

“Elena, I really am sorry for the way my family has treated you,” he sat back down again, his head in his hands. I joined him on the bench once again and just stared at the floor. I sensed he wanted to continue so I just remained silent, respectfully. “It hasn’t always been this way, when we were human our father would always be harsher on Niklaus but he’d always take it without complaint and he’d even take beatings for Rebekah, Kol and…” he took a shaky breath, “Henrik.” I’d heard about their younger brother. “Niklaus was very caring and he didn’t have a bad bone in his body but over the years he’s started to morph into our father almost. He has a very short temper and he acts as though he cares about no one but himself, and sometimes Rebekah, but it’s all a façade due to his belief that love is a person’s greatest weakness. Rebekah I believe has started to believe that also, she’s been hurt by a lot of her past loves and often Niklaus does too. She always wanted to get married and have kids but when we were turned that was not possible and over the years she’s resented what we are and who she is. Kol is stuck in the body of an 18 year old boy and he still gets all the hormones that a boy of his age would and he’s always been the joker of the family. But do be careful with him because he’s also a hothead, he wouldn’t bat an eyelash to hurt you so just be careful, even Niklaus fears him sometimes and that should be warning enough. And Elijah may come off as controlled and emotionless but he’s just reserved about he lets in. I’m sure you’ve heard of his affection for both your ancestors?” I nodded. “Well they both broke his heart, I watched as Tatia played with both of my brothers and it was not easy. She’d go out with Elijah and then sneak off with Niklaus. Excuse my language but I believe she was, as you say in your day and age, a slut.” I supressed a giggle at hearing a thousand year old vampire saying ‘slut.’ “And, from what I’ve been told by my other siblings, Katherine played Elijah like a fiddle and then ran off after making him fall for her. Elijah swore to never fall for another Petrova after that.” He looked at me then and I took in all the information Finn had fed me then realisation hit me.

“What about you? What’s your story?” I wondered why he’d left himself out of the conversation. I regretted my questioning when he turned his head away from me and stared at the ground. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me,” I was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t tell me more about himself. I shivered again as the cold started to hit me again. I missed the warmth that radiated of Finn’s body.

“Come on let’s take you inside before you get hypothermia,” he joked standing up and holding his hand out for me to take. I was reluctant to follow his lead. I felt so free outside, I didn’t want to be a prisoner again. He seemed to notice my reluctance, “You can come out here whenever you like but just with more clothes on and maybe in the daytime.” I suddenly felt a wave of happiness. I took his offered hand and stood up and we walked along in comfortable silence.

* * *

When we reached the door of my room we said our goodnights and I went on the tips of my toes to place a soft kiss against his lips. I pulled back and his eyes were almost bugging out of his head and his mouth was wide open, he shut it and then opened it again, like a fish. I giggled and shut the door to my room. I’d speak to Elijah tomorrow about our kiss and I’d deal with Kol also. I stripped off and decided to sleep naked as it had gone hot in my room. I climbed into my bed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I was in a dark room, my hands suspended above my head. A light was turned on and I found myself in the same room Klaus had tortured me in. I should’ve been scared but I wasn’t, instead I found myself excited._

_“Who’s been a bad girl?” a voice in the darkness spoke, it sounded a lot like Klaus. I felt wetness pool between my legs and I looked down, realising I was naked. Why was I getting aroused? I should be disgusted._

_“Me, I need to be punished,” another voice spoke and then I realised it was my own. What the hell?_

_“Mmm, I agree,” another joined in the conversation, Kol. How did I get here? What are they doing? Why am I naked? I felt something cold hit my back and wetness began pouring down my back and then I felt a tongue lapping at it. I moaned despite the pain I was in. They repeated the action a couple times and my body betrayed me by moaning and getting aroused by their reactions. Then Klaus and Kol stood in front of me, naked. My eyes widened taking in their forms. They both were ripped and they cocks were larger than any I’d ever seen. Klaus’ was thicker whereas Kol’s was longer. They began stroking their appendages looking me up and down. Kol moved to behind me and whispered in my ear. “You’re so hot darling.” I realised both men had gotten a lot closer._

_“Please,” I begged. They looked at each other and smirked. Then all of a sudden I had a finger in my pussy and another in my virgin asshole. I gasped then moaned. Then one finger turned into two then three. Then I felt the head of Kol’s dick against my now stretched asshole and before I could even contemplate what he was doing he thrust deep into me and groaned. Then Klaus pushed into my pussy…_

* * *

I screamed and bolted upright. I jumped out of my bed afraid that if I stayed there my sleep would once again take me. All of a sudden my door was off its hinges and there stood Elijah and Finn. They looked like they’d just woke up and they looked very concerned. It wasn’t even ten seconds before Klaus and Kol joined them. I backed away when I saw all their eyes on me, running over my body… Shit, I forgot I was naked. I looked into each of their eyes and all I saw was hunger and lust. I ran into the bathroom when Finn started to approach me. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I started to sob.

“Elena will you please let me in?” Finn begged from the other side of the door. “I’m sorry I reacted like that.”

“No, just leave me alone, I’m going for a shower.” I shouted in reply. I knew they were all still there. I heard him sigh on the other side of the door and when I heard their retreating footsteps I turned the shower on a waited for the water to warm up. I looked in the mirror and I had horribly dark under eye circles. I climbed into the shower and I really wanted to forget about the nightmare I was just forced to see. When the warmth of the shower didn’t seem to help, I grabbed the razor that sat next to the taps of the bath. Maybe if I die it’ll all end now? I pulled the razor apart and I held one of the blades in my hand. I pushed it against my wrist as forcefully as I could and dragged quickly, I repeated the action on my other wrist. I continued making both cuts deeper until I felt dizzy from the blood loss then it all went dark…


	10. Chapter 10

**Elijah’s POV (Starting after they left Elena’s room)**

When I had heard Elena’s scream I thought she had been hurt. I had ran to her room as quick as I could but when I saw her there. Naked, my instincts betrayed me. She has such a beautiful body and I could sense she was having the same reaction on my brothers. I had wanted to claim her right there. Make her mine. I shook my head clearing my head and followed Klaus into his study.

We all stood in silence till Kol spoke, “Wow…” He had a dreamy look in his eyes and I knew he had the same thoughts as my own. We all made sounds of agreement and we slipped into silence.

* * *

“We need to figure out why we keep having this reaction to the lovely Elena,” I declared, I had to be the voice of reason here. My brothers all growled when I used the word ‘lovely’ to describe my Elena. No just Elena. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. “See that is not normal, she is no any of ours but I’m guessing we all felt the pull then to claim her as our own then?” They all thought for a moment, Finn a little longer than the rest, till they nodded agreeing with my assumption.

“Could it be that she is a doppelganger? We do have a past with the doppelgangers, our fates are entwined,” Kol queried with a slight scowl on his face, he must be thinking of Tatia. I didn’t know Kol held such hatred for her, and he hadn’t been told of Katerina and to my knowledge he hadn’t crossed paths with her. I looked at him questioningly as did Klaus. Finn was deep in thought as always. “I never did like Tatia, especially when she tried to seduce me also and I believe I saw her attempting the same with Finn.” Klaus and I growled in anger at the thought of our brothers sleeping with our first love and keeping it from us. “But neither of us took her up on her offer, right Finn?” Kol jumped to their defence, fear evident in his eyes.

“Yes that is correct brother,” Finn replied coolly, “I only had eyes for Sage then.” He looked pained when speaking the red heads name and I really felt for my brother. No one had told him she was still alive and strong because Klaus was afraid he’d run off to find her. I nodded acknowledging his answer.

“And what do you know of Katerina, Kol?” Klaus inquired, his eyebrow raised with a slight frown marring his face. I too also wished to know why our brother knew of my Katerina.

Kol smirked, “We met in the eighteenth century, Katherine, as she was going by back then, said she could show me a good time and what a good time it was. We fucked a couple time,” I growled slightly and his smirk grew. “I didn’t know that Klaus had a warrant for her head and she was unaware that I was part of the Original family. We crossed paths quite a bit after that and we’d drink and indulge in each other as a celebration of our meeting once again. Till Nik daggered me of course.” Klaus rolled his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly a sweet smell graced the air, “Can anyone else smell that?” I inquired. My brother’s nodded and I met Finn’s eyes. “Blood.” Then I ran into Elena’s room and I could hear the shower still running and the smell of blood was getting worse. I kicked the door down in an instant and there she was, blood running from her wrists into the bath, making the water go pink, naked, and unconscious. I ignored the urge to feed and claim her. I didn’t notice my brothers in the doorway. I turned the shower off and picked her limp body up. I carried her into her bed and placed a blanket over her. Protecting her modesty. “Her pulse is weak but it’s still there, there’s still time.” I wasted no time. I bit into my wrist and placed it into her mouth. I stroked hr hair gently. Eventually she grabbed onto the area surrounding my wrist and her eyes popped open. She looked like a wild animal. She sucked on my open cut until it closed then she licked to area surrounding without breaking eye contact with me. Then I grabbed her wrist and did the same to her. Small moans escaping her mouth. We sat there a moment till a throat being cleared brought us out of our trance. I growled in annoyance at my brothers and they just smirked except Finn, Finn looked hurt somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Elena POV**

I sat on the bed waiting for the Mikaelson brother’s to leave me alone, I didn’t expect any of them to comply so easily, nor did I expect Rebekah to be looking at me with such sympathy. I didn’t want her sympathy, I just wanted this to be over. I noticed that Elijah was the most reluctant to leave, he kept looking back at me with guilt written all over his face. I wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault, that it was my own. I didn’t want to be here. I hated these people. And if I couldn’t escape by freeing myself, I’d have to die. Once all of the men had left Rebekah turned to me and I couldn’t stand to look her in the eyes, I hadn’t looked any of them in the eyes since Elijah had saved me. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, placing my head on them, effectively becoming a human ball.

* * *

“Elena…” Rebekah started as I felt the bed dip slightly beside me. “I know you don’t particularly enjoy my company and nor do I yours, but…” she seemed to think for a moment, “Would you tell me why you did this to yourself?” she inquired. I instantly shook my head, not trusting my own voice and I heard her sigh. “Can I tell you something about myself?” I didn’t answer so she just continued, “Over the thousand years that I’ve been well… alive kind of… I’ve been through many heart breaks. In the twelfth century I fell in love with a vampire hunter named Alexander, at the time he was holding public vampire executions to try to gain more people for the cause. He obviously was unaware of our condition at that time. He told us of his cause and of a weapon that could kill every vampire. We were very intrigued and concerned by this, but at that time I had already began falling for him. My brothers were very adamant I stay away from Alex but I was unable to. One night he proposed to me and I was extremely happy with me, he threw a party, to celebrate and announce our engagement. Turns out the weapon he’d been boasting about was the daggers that we all know and loathe today. That night he daggered me while the rest of The Five,” I looked up at her. What was The Five? She must have noticed my confusion, “Don’t ask, it’s a long story. Anyway, the rest of The Five daggered my brothers but, as we know, Nik wasn’t affected by the dagger so when he realised what Alex had done, he killed him and the rest of The Five before un-daggering myself and the rest of my brothers. Even after Alex’s betrayal I still mourned him and I buried him and his sword at the church in which we planned to marry.”

By the end of Rebekah’s story we were both crying, I placed my hand on her arm, an attempt to comfort her slightly, she wiped away her tears, “Anyway afterwards I didn’t wish to be alive anymore so I made many attempts on my own life and I did as you did, I looked to harming myself for release. Ultimately it worked for a short while but the bliss didn’t last long. So Elena I urge you not to make any more attempts on your life because my brothers would never allow you to die.” She had a faraway look in her eyes and I moved to my knees and brought her into a hug, she seemed to be surprised and hesitated a moment before returning my hug. We sat like that for what felt like five minutes before a voice from behind us broke the moment.

“Can I speak to Elena please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I’m trying to keep their more sisterly moments for later on.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked up into the blue eyes of the man who haunts my dreams. Rebekah pulled back giving her brother an icy cold glare before turning back to me, her eyes softening. She looked at me silently asking me if I would be okay talking to him. “If Elena wants to talk to you she can, I’m going back to my room.” She jumped up off the bed and pushed back her brother. I watched her go before glancing at Klaus very quickly, not wanting to look into his eyes. But when I looked at him he was looking at the floor, shifting from one foot to another. I stared at him confused, he looked guilty for some reason.

* * *

After five minutes of him just standing there I finally decided enough was enough, “What did you want?” I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I panicked slightly when I realised how that must have sounded to him, but when his eyes snapped up to meet mine all I saw was surprise and guilt. I looked away instantly and went back to my previous position.

“I’m sorry I kidnapped you and I’m sorry about what I did when you tried to escape, I really didn’t mean to go that far… I should’ve expected you to try to escape after everything myself and my family have put you through. I’m a monster and my siblings, over the years, have been diseased with some of my traits,” I couldn’t really deny what he said, he was a monster but I didn’t understand why he was doing this now, did he think he was the reason I tried to commit suicide? He looked so awkward, he couldn’t meet my eye, he mustn’t be the apologising type I thought, as he spoke again, “Look I’m not good at this whole apologising shit, I don’t even know why I came in here, I should’ve just stayed away, everyone knows it was my fault you tried and almost succeeded in trying to kill yourself. You won’t even look at me!” He was getting angry now and I looked up just as he was about to leave.

Almost like instinct I jumped out of bed, ignoring the dizziness that came with my sudden movement and practically ran to the doorway, just in time. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He immediately turned back and his eyes were glowing yellow and the red and black veins appeared under them. I should’ve been scared but without thought I reached up and touched the veins. They pulsed then under my touch, Klaus’ hand shot up and grabbed my hand. I into his eyes and they’d turned back to their usual blue colour, I only realised now that they had slight green flecks in them, making them look like the ocean. Before I could contemplate what was happening his lips were on mine, his lips were so soft, against my will I kissed him back. I slowly remembered who this guy was and I put my hands on his chest, he must have thought it meant I wanted to go further because he put his hands on my bare hips under my top. I pushed him away and his eyes were filled with surprise and dare I say hurt?

“Elena what the-?” he started.

“Get out!” I shouted at him, with tears in my eyes, while backing away. But he just took a step towards me counteracting every step I took away. When he had me backed him into a wall I slipped down, sitting on the floor. I put my head in my hands not wanting him to see me cry.

“Elena what did I do wrong? It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it,” he said cockily.

I stood and started beating his chest with my fists, “Get out! Just get out you bastard!” I screamed as tears flowed down my cheeks. His hands grabbed my wrists and I looked at him and once again his hybrid features were showing but this time he looked livid. His grip on me tightened and I whimpered in pain. My bones felt like they were on the verge of breaking. He didn’t look even slightly human now, he looked like a pissed off wild animal. I closed my eyes awaiting the pain.

“Nik you’re hurting her,” I heard Kol say from behind Klaus but his hold didn’t falter, it was like he was in a trance. Then the pressure on my wrists was gone, a large crash sounded in the room and I opened my eyes to see Klaus getting up, hybrid features still showing, from where a set of drawers had been, but now just lay a mess of wood and clothes. Kol was standing in front of me in a protective stance, when Klaus noticed his eyes seemed to darken even further. He lunged at Kol but before he could reach him Finn and Elijah had Klaus pinned against the wall. Klaus was thrashing against their grasps, his eyes not leaving Kol’s figure in front of me

“She’s mine Kol! Not yours!” Klaus shouted and I became confused but then I remembered that wolves and vampires were very territorial. Kol growled and started to move towards his three brothers but my hand snapped forward and grabbed his wrist, his head turned towards me his eyes full of confusion. I shook my head, not wanting him to hurt his brother, he seemed to understand.

“Get him out of here, I’ll make sure Elena isn’t injured,” Kol turned to his brothers, Elijah and Finn looked reluctant, clearly not wanting to leave me alone with their other hot-headed brother but nodded and vamp sped out of the room taking Klaus with them. There was a human shaped dent in the wall where Klaus had been pushed into it. Once Kol was sure they were gone he turned around to face me and inspected my wrist, where bruises were already forming. “Do you want me to help you with that?” He asked when he looked back into my eyes, concern shining through clearly.

I shook my head, “I’ve had enough vampire blood for one day.”

He nodded understanding, “You should rest Elena, and we’ll sort everything out in the morning.” I’d never seen him so serious. I was about to begin walking to my bed but before I could even take a step I was picked up and found myself over Kol’s shoulder. I gasped in shocked and I can imagine had his usual cheeky smile on his face as he chuckled slightly. This was the Kol I knew, he knew how to cheer me up. He walked over to my bed, drawing back the covers and putting me down, I only realised how tired I was when my head hit the pillow. I felt Kol pull the quilt over me and he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. My eyes shut involuntarily and when I felt Kol pull away I opened my eyes slightly “Stay. Please?” I begged, I didn’t want to be alone. He rolled his eyes playfully but nodded. I closed my eyes again until I heard a piece of clothing hit the floor.

I opened my eyes to see Kol topless and undoing the button to his jeans. Man did he have a gorgeous body, I found myself forgetting about what had just happened and took in the God of a man that stood in front of me stripping. His jeans hit the floor and I found my eyes following the little patch of hair between v-line leading to the rim of his boxers. My eyes widened when I saw the evident large bulge at the front of his black boxers. He cleared his throat bringing my attention away from his perfect body, I blushed as he smirked knowingly.

“As much as I enjoy you checking me out I’m actually quite tired,” he yawned and went back to smirking. He walked closer till his clothed dick was at eye-level with my lying down form. “Budge up,” I moved backwards giving him more than enough space. He climbed in and pulled me towards him causing me to squeal slightly as he smirked. He pulled me flush against his side and wrapped his arm around my waist as I rested my head against his bare chest and started to fall asleep allowing myself to forget about tonight’s drama, I could just about register Kol’s hand stroking my hair before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke in the late hours of the morning. I screwed my eyes shut as I stretched out, feeling my muscles relax and hearing/feeling my bones pop. Enjoy the feeling of my large, empty…Wait, where did Kol go? I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, observing my surroundings. Kol was indeed gone, as were his clothes and the broken drawers. He must have gotten up earlier and cleaned up. I swung my legs over the side and stepped onto the lush carpet below, allowing my toes to curl in the wool. I looked towards the bathroom, sighing when I saw that the door had disappeared as had the door to my actual room. I now had no privacy at all, I guess in a way in was partly my fault. I sighed, pulling my abandoned socks by my bed and walked into the bathroom, quickly peeing then brushing my teeth.

When I stepped back out again I slipped on the wood floors of my room, I squealed in surprise as I readied myself for the hit before falling onto my head. “Owe.” I heard laughing from close by and sat up, holding my head. I glared at Rebekah as she sat on my bed, holding her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. I couldn’t help but join in a little. When our laughter subsided, I couldn’t help but notice the normalcy of the situation. “Where are the boys?” I asked when I noticed no one came rushing to see what had happened.

“Well Elijah and Klaus are out drinking I believe, I think they’re discussing the incident last night. Finn is out searching for Sage, he got wind that she was still alive and looking for him. And Kol is out somewhere, I’m not sure where, probably looking for a girl to fuck and feed from,” she crinkled her nose up at the mention of Sage and of Kol’s conquests and I felt slightly jealous but quickly shook it away. “So we are going to have a girl’s day,” she said with a genuine smile and I felt a smile make its way on my face. “We’ll go to the spa, get our hair and makeup done, then do some retail therapy, then we’ll have a movie night with loads of snacks and takeaway, and have pillow fights in our frilly nighties.”

I laughed at that, realising she probably hadn’t had many friends over the years so she probably hadn’t had a sleepover before, it seemed like her only source of knowledge was from what she’d seen in movies. Then realisation hit me, “I’ll be able to go outside?” I asked with a grin and she nodded, then I jumped up and hugged her before I could comprehend what I was doing. I pulled away quickly and blushed with a shy smile. But she didn’t seem angry in the slightest, she laughed even.

“Well I’ll leave you to change and what not, meet me downstairs in twenty,” and with that she was off. I was relieved the men were out as it meant no one could walk in on me as I changed. I walked into the walk-in closet deciding on a white sundress and some black flats. I decided to leave my hair alone and only put on some mascara and lip balm, seeing as I’d be getting my hair and makeup done later anyway. I took one last look in the mirror and went to see Rebekah.

She was standing by the door, checking her nails till she saw me and she beamed me a smile at me when she took in my appearance, “You look cute. But let’s see if we can’t make you _sexy_ ,” she wiggled her eyebrows and we both burst out in laughter and walked to her pink convertible and rolled my eyes, classic Rebekah. When did I get to know Rebekah? I chose to ignore my thoughts, jumping into her car and then she sped off. I couldn’t help but feel excited.

* * *

“So doll, how do you want your hair today?” The hairdresser spoke as she seemed to be inspecting my hair, Amy I think she said her name was. She was a skinny pale woman with dark pixie cut hair.

“I’m not really sure, I just want a change,” I shrugged, if I was going to be thrown into a new life, I may as well make everything about me new.

She grabbed the back of my chair, meeting my eyes in the mirror, “How about a trim? Maybe a few layers? Or some highlights? Or even a completely new colour?”

I nodded, “I think a trim, some layer and some highlights would be good, thank you.”

“Good choice doll,” and then she got to work. I loved the feeling of her washing my hair, I’d always loved it when people would brush and style my hair. It reminded me of when my mother would brush my hair as she hummed a lullaby.

* * *

By the time we’d had our hair and makeup done and shopped till we dropped, it had turned dark outside. I wasn’t completely sure of the time but I knew it must be late, due to the nightlife already vibrant and full. We walked back to Rebekah’s car, putting most of our bags into the boot. The rest were loaded into the back of the car. We’d bought a lot. I looked into the rear-view mirror, I loved my new look. My hair was so soft and shiny, I’d decided on red highlights and they looked great with my new layers, the hairdresser had also let my hair stay curly. The makeup artist had given me smoky dark eye makeup, with red lipstick of course. I had the full on Kardashian contour and brows, and my highlight was to die for! I had changed into a red mini dress, to match my highlights, during the day with some black Louboutin’s.

Rebekah had her hair similar to mine but with pastel pink highlights, they complimented her blonde hair well I thought. She had a lighter version of a smoky eye and light pink lipgloss, along with the Kardashian contour and brows, like me. She’d also changed during the day, into similar clothes as my own except her dress was pastel pink, like her highlights, and her Louboutin’s were white.

We looked like we were going clubbing but in reality we were going to get drunk, eat and watch movies, at home. I couldn’t help but think about what the Mikaelson boys would think about my new look. Would they hate it? Would they think I looked slutty? I did look more like Katherine than I did myself. And I found myself suddenly feeling very self-conscious and anxious. I didn’t want them to think of me as Katherine. I knew we shared a face but I didn’t want **_them_** to see me that way. I wanted them to see me as **_me_**.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts as Rebekah’s voice attempted to gain my attention, “Elena! Earth to Elena!” She was clicking her fingers in front of my face.

I came out of my stupor, “What? What is it?”

She laughed, “We’re here. And I was saying to watch out around my brothers because you look **_hot_**.”

I blushed slightly, part of the reason was the compliment the other that I got so lost in thought. We both climbed out of the car, grabbing our hundreds of bags and walking towards the car, Rebekah walked straight in but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for their judgements. When I walked in I dropped my bags and this must’ve caught their attention because in a minute all the men gathered around me and I swear I heard them gasp…

**_“Wow…”_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next few chapters will be about what the guys were doing while she was with Rebekah, I just thought you guys would want to know where they were. Let me know if you like it because I love reading your reviews!

**Kol’s POV**

I woke up just as the sun was rising, Elena was still pressed tightly against me but now her legs were tangled with my own and she was practically lying on top of me. I had both my arms wrapped around her. She was snoring lightly, her mouth hanging open. She looked so peaceful, innocent and cute in her sleep. I nuzzled the top of her head, taking a deep breath. Her hair smelt of strawberries and coconuts. It was such a unique scent and I loved it. I would stay here all day if I could but I felt my hunger hit me and I couldn’t risk hurting her. Nik would kill me if I did but I also didn’t want her to hate me. She was fun and she had fire. She definitely was amusing when it came to Nik. I knew

I sighed and pulled myself out of Elena’s grip, very hesitantly, I really didn’t want to go. I managed to get out of bed without unsettling her and I leaned down, moving a piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. I straightened myself, picking up my discarded clothing and sped back to my room. I shed my boxers and threw my clothes into the washing basket in my bathroom. I turned on my rainfall shower and instantly stepped in and allowed my thoughts to take over.

Why did I want to stay with her so bad? I couldn’t have _feelings_ for this girl. I am Kol Mikaelson. One of the strongest, oldest and most dangerous vampires in the world. I am a known player and I wouldn’t be tied down to just _one girl_. I shook my head in anger. I didn’t feel anything for the other doppelgangers. I avoided Tatia like the plague, I knew what she was doing with my brothers and I wanted no part in it, she hadn’t captivated me in the slightest like she had with Elijah and Nik. I had flings with Katerina and that’s it, just a bit of fun besides she was a self-serving bitch, I didn’t find her any more attractive than I had Tatia. So what was it about this girl? She shared their face but not their personalities. Although I did not know much about her, I’d heard things from my siblings. Rebekah had nothing good to say of course, I was however impressed and amused when I received the information that Elena had been the one to dagger her. I was even more impressed when I was told she’d also daggered Elijah once. Elijah was a completely different story, even though she’d previously daggered him, he had nothing _bad_ to say about Elena, he told me she was selfless, she always sacrificed herself for her family and friends and anyone really, and that she was a real negotiator. And Nik didn’t have much to say, he told me that she was stubborn, smart and had the Petrova fire. And she didn’t disappoint. I knew Elijah had feelings for her and I wasn’t sure how Finn felt towards her, they seemed close, plus Nik seems to feel something other than hatred towards her, and all of these factors made jealousy spark inside of me.

I groaned, maybe I did _feel_ something for her but love was a vampires biggest weakness and I wouldn’t _let_ myself be _weak._ I pulled myself from my thoughts and out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my hips and using another towel to dry my hair. Once I was relatively dry, I walked back into my room and picked out some clothes. I decided on a pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Once I was fully dressed, I walked back to Elena’s room. I noticed she was still sleeping soundly and I decided to clean up the remnants of last night. I sped around the room, picking up all the wood form the broken drawers and both of the doors. I made a mental note to ask Nik about replacing them later. I gave one final glance at the sleeping beauty before I sped downstairs, the house was very silent and…empty. Where was everyone? I shrugged, they were probably out. I threw on my usual leather jacket and stepped outside. I sped to my Harley motorbike and then drove off down the road, in search for a meal. I was _starving._ I drove until I reached the Mystic Grill.

Walking in I noticed it was relatively full, people were eating their breakfasts. I noticed a group of girls staring at me, whispering, I knew what they were saying of course and it made me smirk. The group was too big though and too much of a risk, plus I didn’t like girls that just threw themselves at me. I noticed another girl sitting by herself at the bar and I grinned. I walked over to the bar and sat in the seat next to her, not caring if someone occupied it. She was slightly similar to Elena, except her hair was darker and her skin was pale, her eyes were a light shade of honey. She was wearing a black vest that showed a lot of cleavage with dark blue jeans. _Maybe I could use her in more ways than one._ I thought as a smirk grew on my face.

“Bourbon neat,” I said to the bartender. Turning towards the woman next to me who was sipping on a nearly finished tumbler of whiskey, “And what will you have Sweetheart?” I asked and she turned towards me, clearly ready for an argument but when she took in my appearance she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll have the same please,” she confidently spoke, I smirked and signalled for the bartender to bring the same to her. I could smell her arousal of course and I knew I’d use that to my advantage. The drinks were placed in front of us and we both took a sip.

“So what brings a pretty thing like you here this early?” I inquired, I knew she must have some real issues if she’s drinking at nine in the morning.

She raised her dark eyebrow in slight amusement, “Well I recently became single due to my boyfriend being a cheating scum bag, you?”

“Just in need of a drink and some fun,” I grinned and winked, then she blushed and smiled.

“I hope this doesn’t sound too forward… but do you want to get out of her?” She whispered in my ear. I smirked, this was happening a lot earlier than I thought it would. Before I could voice my reply she was walking off, with a sway of her hips. I placed the money for the drinks on the counter along with a twenty dollar tip and walked after her. When I exited the bar she was nowhere in sight but her scent led to an alleyway nearby and I followed it in excitement, I hadn’t slept with a woman in many years and I was looking forward to this but I couldn’t help but to think of Elena, what I wouldn’t give for her to be the one I was doing this with. I rounded the corner into the alleyway, spotting that the woman had her shoulder leaning on the wall beside her, with her back to me. I walked up behind her and kissed her neck, wrapping an arm around her. She moaned and grinded her arse against my groin causing me to hiss slightly. My other hand went down to her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, slipping my hand inside her panties and instantly playing with her clit causing her to moan and jerk against my hand. I felt her hands fumbling behind her, attempting and failing to undo my jeans. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, she was so inexperienced. I removed my hands from her body, bringing a whine from her as she turned around, her eyes full of lust and her arousal filling the air, the smell didn’t even compare to that of Elena’s. I needed to stop thinking about her. I undid my jeans and pulled my cock free from the tight confines of my jeans and boxers. I hissed as the cold air hit it. I spun the girl in front of me around, as her hands splayed across the wall. I pulled her jeans and panties down and slammed my dick deep in her. She moaned like a bitch in heat and I grabbed her hair as I groaned. I was glad the feeling of sex hadn’t changed. I closed my eyes, imagining that it was Elena in front of me, her moans that were attempting to be hushed, her hair in between my fingers, her skin that my skin was slapping against. I leaned over her and sunk my fangs into her as I came. She screamed and I pulled away when I heard her heartbeat go slow. I pulled out of her and straightened myself up. She was still leaning against the wall, I knew she was going to faint so I turned her back to face me.

“You won’t remember me or what I did to you. You came out here and fucked with a random guy and you were attacked by an animal,” I compelled her and she nodded and repeated it in a monotone, robot like voice. And with that I flashed back to my Harley and drove away back home.

* * *

When I reached the house I found it empty and I found myself worried. Where were Rebekah, Elijah, Nik and Finn? And more importantly where was Elena? I flashed to her room but there was no sign of her, only her scent. I called Elijah when I realised she was nowhere in sight.

“Hello?” His voice asked curiously.

“Elijah? It’s Kol, Elena she’s gone. I’ve looked everywhere and she’s not here. Elijah what if she’s ran away? Nik will ki-“I started before I heard him and Nik laughing.

“Kol she’s out with Rebekah, they’re having a girls day/night. There’s no need to have a panic attack,” They laughed again and I hung up in anger, how dare they laugh at me, I threw my phone at the wall and walked off back to my room. I turned my music on and laid down on the bed.

What was this girl doing to me?


	15. Chapter 15

**Finn’s POV**

I awoke very early in the morning as I always did and stood by my large window. I enjoyed watching the sun rise, it reminded me of my human days when I’d wake up early in order to go hunting with father and Elijah, and Niklaus even. Kol had been too young to join us then and Henrik had only been a small child. Mother and Rebekah would stay home with them, although Henrik hadn’t been gifted with magic he still enjoyed watching the other practice. We would hunt and then father and Niklaus would return to the family home, Elijah would return to his own home, which he’d built himself, not wishing to be around father more than he had to. I would return to my home that I lived in with Sage and our daughter Emily. She had passed away in her first winter and Sage had been expecting again but lost our unborn child.

When I was turned I was full of bloodlust but I knew I wanted to be with Sage forever and so I changed her. My siblings had informed me that she was still in existence and that she was having relations with the elder of the Salvatore brothers at the moment. I wasn’t angry, just hurt but I understood. I had been gone for nine hundred years. I couldn’t expect her to save herself for me, I knew the raw sexual lust that came with vampirism, but I couldn’t help the pain that gripped my heart when my brothers had told me that she had slept with both Kol and Klaus. My brothers. I wanted to find her, to make up for lost time. I put on a pair of dark blue… what was it that Rebekah called them? Ahh yes jeans. And a white shirt. This was the casual attire these days, I certainly wasn’t happy to have to cut my hair but Rebekah had insisted. I wasn’t prepared for modern times and it came as a big shock, I still wasn’t accustomed to it nor did I ever think I would be.

My plans for the day consisted of searching for my lost bride and to show her how much I missed her. But something made me rethink my decision. A particular doe-eyed brunette. Her appearance was truly mesmerising, I hadn’t felt anything for her ancestor Tatia, I had barely even took notice of her, but Elena was different her skin was more green undertoned, her eyes were a darker shade of brown and her hair lighter. Her personality was truly admirable, so compassionate yet stubborn. Her heart belonged to anyone she deemed worthy. I wished to be her friend, did I not? Or did I want something more? I shook my head at the thought, I was going to see my wife today, the love of my life. It’s just because I cared for this girl and wished to protect her. My feelings are nothing but paternal, I decided to bid her farewell before I left. I knew I’d be back, if anything to protect her from the horrors that my family would no doubt commit against her, but I was unsure when.

I walked to her room but the sight that greeted me made my heart clench. In her bed lay the girl that confused my thought cuddled up to Kol. I felt anger and jealousy crawl from inside the mental box that I tried my best to keep shut. I shot off, unable to watch anymore, never so thankful for my vampire abilities. I allowed all my emotions to be put into running in the direction of the Salvatore house that Rebekah had showed me when she had given me a tour of Mystic Falls.

* * *

When I reached the entrance to their property I straightened myself up. I didn’t wish for violence to come out of this so I’d do everything I could to avoid it. Once I was satisfied I looked presentable I knocked twice on the door and waited for my presence to be acknowledged. I stepped back slightly as I heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open to reveal Damon Salvatore, just who I wished to see.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “What the fuck do you want…what’s your name again?” He asked a scowl on his face.

“Finn Mikaelson. As for your other inquiry I have been informed that you know my wife, Sage?” I spoke politely but with a slight accusatory tone at the end, asking more than saying.

He appeared confused when I had used the word wife but it quickly turned into a knowing smirk, “Ah yes I know Sage, _very_ well, if you know what I mean,” he winked causing a growl to escape my throat, I hadn’t meant to fight but if that’s what he wished for then so be it, I stepped forward and his smirk slipped from his face and he put his hands up in faux surrender. “What do you want to know?”

I took a deep breath to calm myself, “Do you know of her residence?”

Then his smirk made its way back onto his arrogant face, he reminded me much of Kol, “Well if you want to know that I think we should do a trade.”

I raised my eyebrow in a questioningly manner, I had an idea what he wanted but I needed him to confirm it, “And what exactly is it that you want from me?”

He raised his eyebrow challengingly, “I know your fucked up family has Elena and we want her back. I’ll tell you where Sage is if you tell me how we can get Elena back.”

I sucked in a breath, I knew he would request this the moment he’d mentioned a trade. I had a choice, I could lose the only friend I had in this life and betray my family, or I could gain my wife back. Elena did not wish to stay with my family that I knew, she wished to be back with her family and friends, maybe this was her chance. I decided in that moment, “You drive a hard bargain Mr Salvatore but I concede. Elena is in my family’s home, I trust you’ve been there before,” I waited for his nod of agreement, “Well surrounding the house is a wall that separates the garden from the forest, my brothers hybrid monsters patrol the outer area of the wall to keep intruders out. There’s two gates onto the property. The main one is at the front of the house, it is always guarded by at least one hybrid. The other is at the back, none of my siblings nor the hybrids are aware of its existence, it is covered by moss on both sides making it invisible to anyone who is not desperately searching for it. You’ll be able to find it because it has white roses growing with it. I can’t help with the rest however I can tell you that there are no guards inside the house or on the actual grounds.”

He nodded taking all of the information in, “Thanks is there any time that would be best to get her?” He inquired.

I thought hard and deeply, “Early morning time, around sunrise, I’m the only one who will be awake at that time. My siblings, besides Elijah, are deep sleepers so you will not have to worry about their interference, and I am sure Elijah wishes for Elena to be happy also.”

He narrowed his eyes but decided against commenting, “Thanks, well Sage is upstairs in my room,” He said with a smirk.

My eyes widened then narrowed, “She has been able to hear me this entire conversation but has not came to greet her long lost husband?” I asked myself more to myself than to the young vampire in front of me, he opened his mouth to answer but a blur of red hair pushed past him in front of me. “Sage?” I could not believe it here she was, my one true love. But why did it not feel like it? I shook my head and looked at my lover in front of me, her hair was still as vibrant as I could remember but her blue eyes no longer carried the warmth they once did, she looked cold.

Before I could say another word she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me into a passionate kiss. I awaited the sparks but none came, Elena’s lips on my cheek had felt softer than this. I tried to ignore my thoughts as they drifted back to the brunette in my home. When my thoughts would return to the woman pressed against me all I could think of was her doing the same with my brothers and the man standing awkwardly behind her. I pulled back slowly and gave her a forced soft smile.

She returned the gesture, not removing her arms from around me, “I missed you lover.”

I snapped despite my earlier excuses for her actions, my anger from earlier returning, “But not enough to keep yourself from jumping into bed with every man you see, including not one, but two of my brothers?”

Her smile dropped and a scowl replaced it, “Finn you were gone, what was I supposed to do? I thought your brothers would tell me what had become of you but they told me you were dead.” She looked at the floor, practically begging for sympathy but I could not seem to bring myself to provide any as I rolled my eyes. What was wrong with me?

“My brothers already told me of your infidelity. At first I didn’t want to believe it but you just confirmed it indefinitely. You did not have to sleep with my brothers like some common harlot,” I pulled her arms from my neck quite forcefully. “Every moment of the nine hundred years I spent in that box, a dagger through my heart, I thought of you. I was hoping you’d be the same but I can see immortality changed you too much to be repaired.” I turned away but she grabbed my wrist before I could leave.

“Please Finn! I love you! Please don’t leave me again!” she pleaded and I looked her in the eye. The next words that came from my mouth weren’t expected even by myself…

“No Sage! I loved you and thought I still did but I see now I was delusional! Just a delusional child,” I shook my head and stalked off, leaving her there crying in the arms of one of my enemies. What was becoming of me, when had I came to the realisation that I no longer held affection for her? A voice deep at the back of my head kept whispering the same thing over and over every time I asked myself a question.  _Elena_.

* * *

In a split second I flashed to the house, I needed to tell Niklaus about my betrayal before the Salvatore’s managed to steal her from us. I didn’t care what consequences awaited me, I wouldn’t let Damon Salvatore take another woman from me. I just hoped he would be more understanding and considerate in the circumstances. I reached the house and slammed the door open. Looking around frantically for my brothers but no one could be seen. The only noise was modern music coming from upstairs and I flashed to Kol’s room to find him on his bed, eyes closed, seemingly asleep. I shook him awake.

He looked at me angrily and slightly concerned, “What the he-“He started

“Where is Niklaus?!” I asked in a hurry.

“He’s with Elijah, they’ll probably be back soon. What happened Finn?” He asked cautiously, suddenly becoming alarmed.

I then proceeded to tell him about my encounter with Damon and Sage, his eyes widening when I told him about my outburst. Before he could reply the door slammed open downstairs and Niklaus’ drunk voice rung throughout the house.

“Kol come her!” He shouted slightly angrily but then proceeded to laugh along with what sounded like Elijah, making me confused, what did they want with Kol? We walked out together, preparing to face Elijah and Niklaus.

_Here we go…_

 


	16. Chapter 16

**3 rd Person POV**

Klaus sat on the ground of the basement early in the morning, his wrists and ankles bound by chains to the wall. The chains had been cursed by a witch to ensure no magical nor supernatural being would be able to break free of them. Only the one who had detained them would be able to free them, which in this case was his noble brother who leant against the far wall, his jacket hanging on a hook nearby along with his tie, and his sleeves rolled up. He and Finn had spent the night trying to get through to their hybrid half-brother although nothing had worked so far. Finn had retired to his room earlier on in the night as he had plans for the day, but Elijah had stayed with Klaus. He had lost it last night with Elena and almost seriously injured her never mind the fact that he had been prepared to attack their other brother Kol, who had only been trying to protect Elena from the livid hybrid. No one wished to discuss what Klaus had said about the doppelganger being ‘his.’

Klaus had spent the night being tortured and tormented by his regret but he still couldn’t quite control his wolf nature which screamed at him to go claim, the sleeping soundly just two floors up, Elena as his own.

Elijah was beginning to give up when finally his brother conceded, “I’m sorry Elijah may I be released now?” Klaus sounded truly sincere although Elijah knew better than to trust him.

“Niklaus I do not doubt that you regret your actions last night however I do not trust it will not happen again and so we are going to stay here and you are going to tell me truthfully of your feelings for Elena because I will not allow last night to repeat itself understood?” Elijah tried his best to be the elder sibling and guide his siblings in the right direction but they often made it harder than it was worth.

“Can we at least take this somewhere else Elijah? Somewhere preferably with plenty of alcohol,” Klaus sighed.

The elder of the pair rolled his eyes before finally conceding, “Fine we may but it is only the early hours of the morning so it’d be in your best interest if you at least tried to remain quiet.” He walked towards the younger brother and unshackled him.

Klaus stood and popped his bones that had grew stiff from being stuck in the same place all night and nodded, “Of course brother we wouldn’t want to wake **_my_** doppelganger now would we?”

Elijah sighed and walked off back to his room, intent on showering then changing. Klaus followed wishing to do the same.

* * *

After both had made themselves presentable they had met at the front door and drove off to the Mystic Grill which was the closest bar to their residence. They sat at the bar and compelled themselves two bottles of bourbon along with two tumblers, although Klaus decided to just drink straight from the bottle, deciding he’d need to be smashed to have this conversation.

* * *

A bottle each later Klaus finally found the courage to speak up about his feelings regarding the most recent doppelganger. “She’s just so much like Tatia you know?” Elijah murmured his agreement. “Except she’s different. She’s so affectionate and forgiving. I don’t know what to make of her. She kissed me you know? But then she slapped me, right across the face,” Klaus’ face turned downwards as Elijah chuckled at the image of the small human hitting the big bad hybrid. “She’s just so damned confusing, does she want me or not? My wolf side wants nothing more than to claim her but I don’t know if it’s just lust filled attraction. But then I get jealous of how close she is to you, Finn and Kol, she stays so distant from me and I want to feel the closeness that you guys get to share with her! Is that really so bad?! I hate how I know you and the others feel for her because I want her just for me!” Klaus sighed and took a swig from his newly opened whisky bottle as Elijah did the same, long forgetting about their tumblers, now sitting in a booth.

Elijah, now without his tie and suit jacket with some buttons undone on his shirt and his sleeves rolled up, looking so natural, sighed, “I agree she is an enigma, we kissed and she slapped me also. She must think that all we see in her is Tatia because since that day she has been avoiding spending time with me, instead favouring Kol and Finn, who she in aware had no feelings for her ancestors. Perhaps we need to show her that she is wrong brother? All I know is that I want her and I will fight you all to get her. I’m done with stepping aside and allowing everyone to take what is mine just because I am supposed to be the honourable brother.”

Klaus smirked, “Then I guess we have a competition on our hands, care to place a wager?”

Elijah mirrored his brother’s expression, “What did you have in mind brother?”

“Whoever can get Elena into bed first can have her for the rest of her life, if that is what she chooses, without interference from the others?” Klaus decided.

Elijah nodded in agreement, “We shall inform Finn and Kol of the wager when we return home.” Suddenly his phone began ringing, “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear, “Hello?” He asked curious to see why his youngest brother was interrupting their drinking session.

"Elijah? It's Kol, Elena she's gone. I've looked everywhere and she's not here. Elijah what if she's ran away? Nik will ki-“Kol started and Elijah attempted to keep himself from laughing as the brother across from him was.

"Kol she's out with Rebekah, they're having a girls day/night. There's no need to have a panic attack," They laughed again as Elijah reassured their youngest brother. Suddenly Kol hung up with a growl, clearly angered by his brothers’ reactions.

Klaus and Elijah continued to laugh, “He is so whipped,” Klaus spoke between laughs which brought forth a whole new session of laughter.

* * *

Once their laughter had subsided they continued to drink and joke around until they noticed darkness starting to take over the sky outside. They were both too drunk to drive so they decided to run home which led to multiple tumbles and breaks for laughter from the other before they finally reached home.

As Klaus slammed the door open, stumbling slightly with Elijah on his tail he shouted up the stairs in the angriest tone he could muster up in his drunken state, "Kol come here!" Both Elijah and Klaus burst out laughing at his pathetic attempt at an angry tone.

Kol and Finn came walking down the stairs together, cautious and confused at their brothers actions. It wasn’t like Elijah to be so drunk and childish. Plus they knew their half-brother was going to be absolutely enraged when he found out about what Finn had done.

Klaus’ face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree at the sight of his brothers, “Ahh Kol **_and_** Finn, even **_better_**. I and Elijah have placed a wager… whoever can get into Elena’s panties first can have her for the rest of eternity!” He laughed along with Elijah, as Kol and Finn’s jaw’s dropped, shocked that Elijah would agree to that, “If that’s what she wants of course.” The youngest and eldest brothers in the room were speechless, what were they to say? “Well are you in or not?” Klaus asked becoming slightly irritated at their reactions, sometimes they were no fun.

Kol seemed to come to his senses first, “Sure, although I’m sure after a night with me Elena definitely won’t want to be with any of you,” He answered cockily, a smirk matching Elijah’s and Klaus’ making its way on his face.

“What about you Finn?” Elijah finally spoke.

Finn sighed and nodded, “Fine but we have more pressing subjects to discuss, Kol has already been briefed, if you would join me in the living room.” He walked to the room he’d suggested having no doubt that his brothers would follow.

Elijah and Klaus seemed to sober up at that and did as their brother had suggested, Klaus taking a seat on his armchair as Elijah stood and Kol laid back on a couch, his long legs dangling over one of the arms and his head resting on the other. Although he appeared relaxed he was ready to detain any of his elder brothers, knowing all were unpredictable, not that he could say much though. Finn stood in front of all of his younger brothers, all their eyes on him.

Finn sighed, “I went looking for Sage today, I was following up the lead about her having relations with the elder Salvatore. I wished to know of her residence but Mr Salvatore would not tell me unless I told him how to get Elena back,” suddenly Finn was pinned to the wall, a hand around his neck, he expected it from Niklaus but instead on the hand belonging to the hybrid, it belonged to Elijah.

“What did you do Finn?” He growled under his breath, and Kol sped over to where his eldest brothers were staring each other down and placed his hand on Elijah’s arm, ready to pull him of Finn, while Klaus remained in his spot, his face unreadable.

Elijah dropped Finn to the floor, walking back to his previous spot as Kol stayed put ready to protect his brother if push came to shove once again, and the eldest held his throat still in shock from what had just ensued. He thought Elijah wanted the best for Elena. “I told him about a secret passage at the back of the property and of the best time to take Elena.”

Klaus chuckled surprising everyone, this side of Klaus was much more dangerous than the angry side, and finally spoke up “Of course you did, lovesick fool! And where is your prize bride? I expect you found her of course!”

Finn looked down in shame, “She was staying with the Salvatore’s all that time and I lost my temper and it’s over now.”

Elijah spoke up once again “So you mean to tell us that you practically gave Elena back for someone you didn’t even want? You do know the pain they put her though do you not? They practically ripped her in half, constantly stuck in between those stupid children!” Finn felt even more shame as his brother spoke. “What do you propose we do Niklaus? We cannot allow them to take her.”

Kol butt in before Klaus could answer, “Well isn’t it clear? We should be the one’s waiting for them instead of Elena and we should rip them apart!”

The sound of the door opening caused all conversations to cease. “We will continue this later, Rebekah wishes to have a family night to show Elena that we’re not just monsters” Elijah got the last word and they nodded in agreement before they all walked into the hall, wishing to see Elena after the long day they’ve all had without her.

They all gaped at her new look unable to speak until Kol broke the uncomfortable silence.

“ ** _Wow…_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave your wonderful reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Elena POV**

“Wow...” Kol spoke as his brothers came out of their stupor and nodded their agreement, their eyes remaining on my form as though they had never seen a woman before.

It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable as they scrutinised my body with their eyes, however I would not dare to voice my discomfort. I looked down at the floor hoping it would just open up and swallow me whole. I heard a throat clear from above me that gained my and the boys’ attention.

There on the staircase stood Rebekah with an amused smile on her face, “Well are you four going to keep gawking at the poor girl or are you going to help her with her bags,” she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow questioningly a her brothers below her.

“Of course. Elena please allow me to take care of your bags,” Elijah stepped forward, always the gentleman. He plucked the bags from my hands gently before he was pushed out of my line of sight.

“Move Elijah! Give us a chance to be the gentlemen for once!” Klaus smiled at me, doing his best to be charming.

Kol scoffed from his place behind us, “Nik you are anything but a gentleman!” He laughed.

“Shut it Kol!” Klaus shouted behind him, a grin still in place on his face, “So Love are there anymore bags in the car?”

I nodded, “Yes, there are a few in the trunk and on the backseat.”

He nodded and made his way past me to get to the car in the drive as Elijah took the bags that he had previously taken from me up to my room. Kol glared in the direction Klaus had just went, clearly annoyed at his elder half-brother for being so rude to him. While Finn just remained silent.

Suddenly Kol flashed in front of me causing me to gasp and stumble backwards in surprise, however Kol’s arm went around my waist, preventing me from falling or moving from my place in his arms against his chest.

“Fucking stupid shoes,” He cursed under his breath looking at my shoes causing me to giggle, his head snapped up and a rare genuine smile grew on his face, “Careful Darling, Goddesses aren't meant to be on the floor,” his eyes ran across my body, licking his lips as he gave a particularly hard squeeze to my captured waist. I blushed and looked down, concealing my red face with my hair.

“Kol let the girl go, I’m sure she wishes to change into something more…comfortable for tonights events,” Finn finally spoke from his new place right behind his brother, his hand on Kol’s shoulder which Kol quickly shrugged off before releasing me.

Rebekah scoffed from above us, “Stop being so barbaric. I swear every time you men see a pretty girl you can’t keep your hands or eyes off her,” She rolled her eyes. “Come on Elena let’s go get changed.” While she had been speaking she had been descending the stairs and now she was pulling me away from her brothers and back up the stairs. “Klaus put those bags in my room would you? Elena and I don’t want to be disturbed!” Klaus growled in response causing us to giggle.

We passed Elijah in the hallway, he looked embarrassed and taken back. I offered him a smile which he returned as his eyes looked darker…lustful. I was puzzled, why would Elijah be embarrassed? Or even lustful only when his eyes met mine?

Realisation hit me as Rebekah pulled me into my room. There on my bed, splayed was the lingerie I had bought earlier today. It’s not like I needed it, no one would see me in it, which disappointed me slightly, but Rebekah had made a pretty good case…

* * *

_Rebekah dragged me into Victoria’s Secret as I shook my head in disapproval._

_“No Rebekah! I don’t **need** lingerie! No one will even see it!” I protested._

_“But Elena…” She whined. “I swear it’ll make you feel a lot sexier and better about yourself. Besides…” She trailed off with a mischievous grin and I raised my eyebrow, “My brothers would absolutely die to see you in these!” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she held up a red lace thong and giggled._

_I blushed heavily and shook my head with a roll of my eyes, “Rebekah! You know it’s not like that between me and **any** of your brothers,” I reminded her, however something deep down inside agreed with her. “Fine I’ll get **one** thing.”_

* * *

I didn’t stick with what I said of course, I got **_a lot_** more than just one thing. I had ended up getting: A red corset with matching stockings, underwear and garter belt,

A white lace baby doll with matching thong and stockings,

A black lace and mesh garter teddy with matching stockings,

And a baby pink lace bralet with matching stocking, underwear and garter belt also. With a few other random bits and pieces.

I had entertained Rebekah’s teasing somewhat too much. I had thought about the guys as I had chosen my lingerie; the Red set for Kol (alluring and flirty)

The Black set for Klaus (dark and sinful)

The White set for Elijah (crisp and clean)

The Pink set for Finn (sweet and cute.) I shook my head, ridding myself of such sinful thoughts, my arm was linked with their sisters for God’s sake.

Today had been a turning point for Rebekah and I, and I wouldn’t let anything put us back in our old ways, **_especially_** not my attraction for her brothers. If I was going to be stuck here for the rest of my life I’ll need a friend or two. I know she had been encouraging me to be with one or all of her brothers but I’m sure if I actually did give in to my imagination she would turn back into the raging bitch I’d known her as before.

Rebekah sat us both down on my bed, now rid of the bags that once resided there, “Do you believe me now?” She pressed.

“What do you mean Rebekah?” I groaned, I knew where this was leading.

She rolled her eyes, “You know exactly what I mean! My brothers are completely infatuated with you!” She exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. “I mean when were Klaus and Kol ever gentlemen? Finn and Elijah? Yes. But not them!” She giggled, sounding just like a teenage girl, reminding me just how young she was when she was thrust into this life. “I mean, did you see the way they were looking at you? I have **_never_** seen any of them **_ever_** look at **_anyone_** like that! Not even at Tatia or Sage!”

I flinched at the mention of my eldest doppelganger, the one that started it all, it was still a sore spot for me, and it was after all her fault that I’m in this situation. If she had just kept her legs shut and chose a brother none of this ever would have happened. I don’t know when I had become so hateful of her or Katherine but even their name would send me spiralling. “So should we change then?” I asked trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

“We shall,” Rebekah giggled and bounced off the bed before speeding off to her room and back, holding a pair of pink pyjamas. “I’ll change in the bathroom then I hope you don’t mind but I invited the boys to join us tonight to show you that we’re not the monsters that we’re perceived to be.” She bounced off to the bathroom clearly excited to be spending time as a family.

“No I don’t!” I shouted through the door as I ruffled through the bag to find some pyjamas for myself. I picked out a ruby red pair to go with my hair and my new red slippers. I struggled to get out of the skin tight dress I had been wearing and pulled on the red tank and red shorts, that I only just noticed, as I looked in the full length mirror, showed a lot of cleavage and butt, with the slippers. Rebekah walked out of the bathroom with the pink identical pair of pyjamas and slippers on and her hair up in a messy bun. I copied her and put my hair up too.

“Thanks. We don’t get to spend much time as a family,” she looked down at the floor clearly upset and I pulled her into a hug. I don’t know how or why we were so close now in such a short time span but I was enjoying it, she reminded me so much of Caroline. She looked up at me as she hugged me back, “You’re like the sister I never had.”

“We better get going downstairs now before the boys drag us down,” I joked trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes we should. Come on then!” She pulled away and straightened herself before linking her arm with mine again, our skin in contrast to one another’s, my skin golden, hers pale. Polar opposites yet here we are arm in arm like best buds. I sighed as she pulled me down the hallway and the stairway.

**_Time for family night…_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave your lovely reviews, they make my day. 

After our descent of the staircase, I and Rebekah entered the living room. Kol sat in the arm chair opposite to where we stood and where Klaus sat on the other arm chair, Finn and Elijah sat on the three seater sofa facing the television and window that was now covered with the large antique curtains. There was only one seat left between Finn and Elijah yet there were two of us. Upon my realisation my face fell and Kol must have noticed.

“Lighten up Darling, you can sit on my lap, I assure you it would be much more comfortable and I promise that I’ll be good…if you ask,” Kol smirked with a wink as he patted his knee.

“Kol I’m sure she’d much rather sit with me,” Klaus shut Kol up without looking at me. The two remained glaring at the other, identical smirks on their faces, in a staring match. Everyone else in the room, including myself, rolled their eyes at the childish antics of the two youngest men in the room.

“I’ll be back,” Rebekah whispered to me, although I was sure everyone could hear her with their supernatural hearing, and sped off in the direction in which we came from. With a minute she was back, two quilts, multiple pillows and blankets in hand and over her shoulder, “We will sit on the floor to keep you from being molested by any of my perverted brothers,” she said smiling at me to which I reciprocated her smile, ignoring the growling from the men surrounding us. She spread the quilts out on the floor in front of the television so that we all would be surrounding the coffee table, which had copious amounts of alcohol and snacks, along with a game of monopoly, which caused a giggle to escape my thoughts and questioning looks from the men to which I ignored, she put the pillows down in a row on the end of the quilts that were closest to the TV, and placed the blankets in a pile next to the makeshift bed. It reminded me so much of when I was a child having sleepovers with Caroline and Bonnie except now I was being held against my will by the five eldest, most dangerous vampires in the world.

I yearned for the past when my life was not so complicated. I could imagine being with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler right now, just like it had been before the Salvatore’s had come to town. The Salvatore brothers, stuck in love with an old fling, who had turned them, lied to them and abandoned them, which caused them to be drawn to me, bringing with them chaos and murder. Stefan had been my salvation, I had lost all hope when he came to town but he had shown me that although I had lost my parents I could still find happiness and love, I had fallen in love with his mystery almost immediately as he had me, yet now we had grown estranged since he had left with Klaus, leaving me hopeless and alone, wanting nothing more than my lover, he hadn’t been the same man upon his return, he had become vengeful, he only cared about the demise of the hybrid next to me and his family, whom I was playing a game of Monopoly and joking with, such betrayal could not be forgiven despite the circumstances I was in, I was not being forced to enjoy my time here, Stefan did not care about the collateral damage that would be in the wake of his revenge, I couldn’t be in love with someone that held such hatred. Then there was Damon, the elder impulsive Salvatore, he had changed since the first time we had met, he had been homicidal and emotionless, I had considered him a monster, yet he had just been betrayed by the love his life, he became a much better man when he had met me, I knew he was in love with me, it was obvious but I could not and would not ever reciprocate the type of love he felt for me. I had grown to love him, the way a sister would a brother, while Stefan had been away, I had seen a completely different side of him and he had made sure I was well taken care of and was trying to make up for the sins he had committed over his lifetime to which I respected.

I was drawn back into the game myself and the Mikaelson’s were playing as Rebekah nudged me lightly in the side, “Are you okay?” She whispered and I became acutely aware of their eyes on me and the few tears that stained my face, I quickly reached up to wipe them away, quite roughly I must admit.

“Yeah,” I smiled lightly yet they didn’t seem satisfied, “uh, who’s go is it?”

“Mine!” Kol shouted causing me to laugh slightly at how much of a child he was.

And so we proceeded to play our game of Monopoly with laughs and arguments…

* * *

Elijah had won much to Kol and Klaus’ disdain, Kol had huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, and Klaus had argued that he cheated due to his own paranoia. Elijah had basked in the glory and his brothers’ jealousy. Finn had been amused at how childish his younger brothers were acting, as had Rebekah and I. Now we sat watching Twilight, to which the boys had groaned, Kol and Finn had required an explanation yet in the end they all demanded that we not, however they couldn’t resist giving in as Rebekah and I gave our best puppy dog eyes. Rebekah and I had moved to sit on the other side of the coffee table so we weren’t too close to the TV, we were leaning against the sofa where Finn and Elijah sat, Rebekah leant against the empty area whereas I had been forced to lean in between Elijah’s legs, which I had realised were now dressed in sweatpants which amused me greatly since I’d never seen him in anything but immaculate suits, I would have sat in the same position with Finn but he had been distant and made sure to keep his legs close together so there was no room for me, Kol and Klaus had once again argued that I sit with one of them and Elijah was clearly glad that I chose him, I would prefer to keep Rebekah close knowing she’d help me if I began feeling uncomfortable. We girls had a bowl of popcorn between us and a glass of vodka and coke beside each of us. I’m not sure how much I had drank but my head had begun to feel fuzzy. I was very aware of how close my head was to Elijah’s genitalia, I was practically leaning against it but, I couldn’t help in my buzzed state, than to nuzzle the back of my head into it more, feeling Elijah tense against me. The others too wrapped up in the movie, which was extremely funny to see especially when the boys had disagreed so vehemently, to notice what was happening between the two of us. I threatened to peer up at the man above me, yet his eyes remained on the screen and so I pressed back further to which his head snapped down to meet my eyes, his eyes darker than usual, and his hand grabbing my hair in a tight grip, not too tight to hurt yet it stopped my movement.

He let my hair go and looked back at the screen, as did I, a smile playing at my lips and I grabbed the vodka bottle from the table and took three large swigs, I’d need courage for what I was about to do. I shook off the blanket that laid over my lap and stood up, whispering an ‘I’ll be back’ knowing none of them would actually hear me, except I hoped that Elijah did and that he’d get the hint and follow. I made sure to walk behind the sofa as to not block the TV from their gazes and gain more of their attention than needed and stalked in the direction of the kitchen. I did not look back to check if he was following me just held confidence and hope that he would. I entered the kitchen and left the door open in invitation. I kept my back to it and went towards a counter to which I acted like I was interested in it although nothing laid on it.

I smiled to myself as I heard the door shut behind me and turned around just to be faced with a very lusty animalistic Elijah. His eyes dark and serious, he grabbed the back of my head and pushed his lips onto mine, the kiss hard and demanding, not at all what I would expect from Elijah, I moaned into it and wrapped my arms around his neck, practically standing on my tip toes. His hands moved to my waist and I squealed in surprise as he lifted me up and placed me on the counter that I had long since forgotten. His lips moved to my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist and tilted my head to give him more access. I could not hold back my moans as his lips attacked my neck with such fervour.  

“No teasing Elijah,” I whined, I was too drunk to care about how I sounded.

“Who said I was teasing?” He replied huskily to which I moaned at the tone. His voice was so sexy like that and I would savour it forever. His hand skilfully moved from my waist to the waistband of my shorts and he pulled away making me whine at the loss to which he smirked and chuckled darkly. He pulled them down my legs so swiftly it caused me to gasp but he paid it no mind as he ripped my top from my body. His eyes turned impossibly darker at my state of undress, looking truly like the predator he was, I sat on the kitchen counter in nothing but a black lace thong that left nothing to the imagination, I hadn’t bothered with a bra seeing as I had only been in my night-time attire, prepared for bed. He groaned and kissed me again before trailing kisses down my neck and chest, to which I leaned back against the counter, and then he took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it skilfully and scraping his teeth against it lightly which made me arch my back, he moved his mouth to the other and gave it the same attention before kissing down my taut stomach. When his mouth reached waistband of my panties he pulled away, a whine ripping through my throat which amused him, and kneeled on the ground, kissing and licking from my ankle, up my calf and thigh. He ripped my panties, making them fall to the ground to which I made a noise of displeasure yet he promised to buy me a thousand new pairs, then he proceeded to repeat his process of kissing and licking his way to my core, on the other leg. He was just about to lean into my clean shaven pussy, I could feel his warm breath upon it.

“Well, well, well, what’s going on here?”

 


	19. Chapter 19

I shot up, my heart beating faster than ever, my face flushed, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to cover myself, not wanting the third party to see my naked body. I stared at the man in the doorway, my eyes wide and my mouth opening and shutting, like a fish, unsure of what to say or do. But the intruder just stood there, an amused smirk kissing his lips, clearly enjoying my embarrassment, but his eyes, emotionless, told a different story, a story of danger and unpredictability. Elijah made no move to remove himself from between my legs, instead he remained there, is head leant against my inner thigh, his muscles tense and the only sound coming from him was the sound of his teeth grinding in annoyance. I nudged him to move and he got the message, as he straightened himself, brushing off his suit jacket. He took the jacket off and passed it to me, which I gratefully accepted with a nod and pulled it on, without looking at me before standing in front of me to shield me from his youngest brother.

Kol pushed himself off the doorframe, his smirk still in place, yet he wasn’t fooling anybody, he was pissed, “Congratulations, brother! You won the wager!” He exclaimed cheerfully as he walked closer to Elijah, before patting him on the shoulder, the gesture falsely friendly however I could see the way his hand lingered slightly longer than needed and how his hand tensed as though he were squeezing. Elijah’s muscles in his back flexed underneath his ruffled suit. They kept eye contact with each other as though they were having a silent conversation.

I looked between the two brothers, as best as I could from my position behind Elijah anyway, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “What bet?” Both brothers snapped their heads towards me, Elijah’s eyes full of regret, and Kol’s still remaining emotionless.

The latter pushed the elder out of the way, his eyes meeting mine, but Elijah grabbed Kol by the arm, his grip tight, to keep him from reaching me, but Kol quickly shrugged him off, his eyes menacing, “Did he not tell you Darling?” He asked falsely innocently and sympathetically, to which I shook my head in a negative way. He put his hands either side of my thighs, not touching but nearly, and I tried to ignore the urge to pull away, I could see Elijah’s jaw tick from behind him and he remained tense, ready to attack if needed, “Well my brothers and I made a wager in regards to who could make their way into your bed first. And the prize was well…You.” He said plainly, his eyes running across my body before meeting my eyes once again, his eyes almost black, the perfect picture of danger.

I felt my eyes water and pushed Kol away from me, which he let me, before sliding off the counter, steadying myself then squaring up and turning towards Elijah, yet he could not meet my gaze, “Is that why you were doing this?” My voice broke, “Is that all I am to you, a prize?” I said bitterly, tears hitting my cheeks yet I could not stop myself as my hand inched up before springing down, my hand meeting Elijah’s cheek with force to which his head snapped to the side, “I should never have thought better of any of you!” I looked to Kol now, his eyes were on Elijah with a satisfied smile, “And you!” I pointed at him, walking closer to him, his eyes met mine and his smile fell before his face became regretful as he noticed the tears that stained my cheeks.

“Elena I’m sor-“He started but I could not listen to another word he said as I slapped him just as I had his older brother. They both kept their heads down.

“Don’t either of you ever touch me again!” I shouted at them my finger, pointed at both of them, “Do you understand?!” They nodded in reply and I walked away from the pair, tears pouring down my face, no doubt ruining my makeup. Klaus, Finn and Rebekah stood in the doorway of the living room, the film now off, their faces masks of confusion. I could not help the thoughts of all of their betrayal. Finn made a move to touch me yet I would have none of it, “No! Don’t you dare touch me!” I flinched away from the three of them, backing up, unknowing of what was and wasn’t behind me. Their faces grew confused.

“Elena what’s wrong?” Klaus’ voice wrung out, false unease at my appearance.

“What’s wrong?” I cackled, sobs wracking my body, “You bastards made a bet about who could fuck me first!” My back came into contact with a wall and I slid down it until I was sitting on the floor, my knees to my chest and my face in my hands. I could hear their muffled voices yet my sobs were all I could hear clearly as the memories of all the things I had done with the brothers, how I’d let Finn in and how I’d started to trust the others. How stupid could I be? They were monsters. I could feel someone’s hand on me and I pulled away, I kept whispering, “Don’t touch me,” as I continued to cry.

* * *

I don’t know how long I stayed like that before I was being cradled against someone’s chest, despite my best efforts to stay on the floor and to keep them from picking me up. I felt a whoosh of cold air pass by me and then I was being placed on something soft and warm, my bed I guessed. I stayed in my foetal position, shielding myself from the family of vampire’s, I knew they were there, I could feel their eyes on me and I could hear their muffled voices.

When the voices ceased I dared myself to take a peek at my surroundings and I was reminded of my first day here as I realised I was not in my own bed but in a foreign one, I hadn’t seen it before so it was not Klaus’ or Elijah’s, and I could not imagine it being Rebekah’s as it was painted a dark navy, nor could I imagine it being Kol’s as it was too tidy and everything was neatly set out. It must be Finn’s room I deduced. No one was in the room and so I stood and peeked out into the hallway, noticing that it was empty, I made a run down the hall, in search of my room. I found it relatively quickly, and shut my door as quietly as possible and locked it to prevent anyone just walking in, I knew that they’d be able to break down the door if they wanted to get in but the locked door gave me some dishonest sense of privacy and safety. I took off Elijah’s suit jacket and walked to my closet, pulling on a baby blue nightgown then walking to the bathroom and wiping off my messed up make-up.

I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep right now. The anger and adrenaline still rushing through my veins. So I walked over to the sliding glass double doors, unlocking and sliding one open. When I stepped out the cold air instantly hit me yet due to the heat that was spreading around me from my sexual frustration it barely felt like a chill. The balcony wasn’t too big but it wasn’t small either, on it there was a table and two chairs, I noticed that the other bedrooms above and around me had one too but no one was on there’s thankfully. I moved to the edge, leaning against the black metal banister, and stared out at the grounds, it was empty but I could make out the silhouettes of the hybrid’s that patrolled the gates and wall. There were lights all over the ground, keeping it illuminated if any intruders came in. I could see the forest from this high up yet there was no edge, only a road down the middle, probably leading to a highway or town. I sighed, there would be no escape from here. I wondered whether my friends would come to save me or if they already had a plan, they probably did, I could imagine Stefan or Damon bursting through the door of my room and carrying me out, and Bonnie keeping the Originals down, as Caroline and Alaric detained the hybrids, a small smile graced my lips at the thought of my friends. They’d probably called Jeremy already, I hope he’d stayed away, I didn’t want him anywhere near this, because Klaus would probably kill him, or at least hurt him, just to hurt me.

The cold began to get to me as the anger faded away and sadness replaced it. I wanted to be at home, with my family and friends, God what would my parents think of this? I wouldn’t burden myself with those thoughts, they would completely disapprove of my life. This was the burden of being the doppelganger. I sighed and wrapped my arms myself before, reluctantly, walking back into my room and locking the door. I dragged the blanket off the bed and grabbed a pillow, pulling it towards my window seat and making a makeshift bed upon it. I climbed into the ‘bed’, and the seat was just about big enough for my small form. I stared out at the sky as I lay down, the sky was full of stars and the moon was almost full, a beautiful night.

When I was unable to find my sleep, I realised I would need something to encourage my mind to shut down, I knew there was nothing in my room and groaned as I remembered that there was only one place, that I knew of, that I could find the thing I needed. I threw my blanket off me and pulled on a dressing gown to cover more than what I was wearing was. I grabbed the suit jacket off the bed and tip toed out of my room and in the direction of where I needed to go.

I opened the door I knew was lead me to the location I was searching the door and found it uninhabited, I felt relief flood me, I wasn’t ready to see him yet. I wasn’t ready to see anyone yet, my drunkenness had disappeared upon Kol’s arrival and that had made the mortification even worse.

I chose Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift and sat on the window seat, placing a pillow behind my head for comfort.

* * *

About ten chapters in I felt my eyes grow heavy and got up and grabbed the suit jacket, that I’d previously discarded of, and draped it over myself after sitting back down again. I read more of the book but slowly fell asleep on the seat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had a lot on my plate, I promise to spam update to make it up to you guys!

My neck was stiff and my body ached after my short sleep on the small window seat. I awoke to a grey sky and a dark room, the moonlight and the lamps in the garden were the only sources of light in the library. I had an eerie feeling, that touched every nerve, like someone, or something, was watching me and it made my hairs stand on end. I couldn’t move, my body frozen still and terror filled me. My eyes scanned the grounds that the large window allowed me to, every shadow seemed to be moving and setting my fear alight but I knew deep down that who or what that was watching me was closer than I’d liked to have thought. When I didn’t see anything outside, I pushed myself into a sitting position, keeping my knees close to my chest and turned my gaze onto the room. My heart beat heavy and loud, it felt like it could burst out of my chest at any minute. My light was very limited as I moved my eyes over the shelves of books.

Something caught my eye as I found my gaze in the centre of the room, where I knew a grand chair sat, I couldn’t see clearly what it was but it appeared to be something sitting there. I backed myself into the corner and my heart beat ten times faster. Its eyes glowed a deep bright red, it was staring right at me. My throat grew tight and I felt the colour drain from my face.

“Hello?” My voice croaked and echoed around the room. I’m not sure if I truly wanted a reply but something compelled me to do so.

I saw it smile and my blood went cold, why did I keep calling it ‘it’? I saw it stand up, it was taller than your average man and slightly muscled. I felt my body come back to life and I threw myself up and onto the floor, almost falling on my way, and ran for the door. It wouldn’t open as I pulled it with all my strength, and tears splashed at my cheeks, as the figure grew closer and it began to laugh full heartedly as though it’d just been told a hilarious joke. I began hitting the door and screaming but it wouldn’t budge. I fell to the ground, my back against the door, and curled up into a ball, and cried uncontrollably.

I looked up, it was so much closer now, its laughter echoing off the walls and growing louder. “Go away!” I screamed at it, but my helplessness only seemed to humour it further. I hid my face in my knees once again and continued to cry, this was it.

Suddenly the door fell out behind me and my back hit the floor. The siblings surrounded my, their faces set in worry, I sat up quickly to check if it was still there but found the room empty, now full of light. Where did it go?

“Elena, what’s wrong?” Rebekah asked, her voice wary.

I turned towards her, “Something was in there with me. Didn’t you see it?” I asked, questioning my own sanity, as my eyes once again fell to the room I’d just resided in.

“See what, Elena? Nothing’s there,” She replied slowly and I felt her hand touch my shoulder but I flinched away, not ready for human contact after tonight’s ordeal, especially not from the people who were behind me, their eyes on me.

“It was right there! It was laughing! Didn’t you hear it?!” I turned towards the siblings, all their faces were confused and their eyebrows were furrowed. Rebekah shook her head and I felt tears spill from my eyes once again.

I pushed myself off the floor, and hit Finn’s hands away when he attempted to help me stand, the pain from their betrayal still scorching my heart. I looked at them all again, they were looking at me like I was nuts. “I’m not crazy!” I shouted at them, not believing it completely myself, and judging by the looks on their faces neither did they.

I ran through the hall and down the stairs, tears streaming down my cheeks and pushed open the door, forgetting where I was and who I was with.

I ran to the well-lit gates, where three hybrid guards stood. They turned towards me and their eyes lit up in interest as they took in my barely dressed form, I didn’t care that they could see almost everything, in fact I decided to use it to my advantage.

“Hey,” I said seductively and bit my lip, hoping that it’d be sexy. I needed to get out of here. It seemed to have worked as smirks moulded onto their faces.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doin’ out at this time?” The youngest looking asked, he had a southern accent, Texas maybe?

“Oh, I’m just out for a walk, I got a bit lonely, and thought I’d see if any of you would like to join me?” I faked innocence.

“Well we’re kinda busy ri-“The eldest looking hybrid started, his eyes unbelieving, but the other two quickly shushed him as their eyes run over my form.

“We’d love to,” The last hybrid answered, sharing a look with the first hybrid.

“But Klaus will be mad,” The wary hybrid said.

“Well you stay here then Reggie,” The last hybrid replied, giving ‘Reggie’ a scolding look to which he looked to the ground and nodded. The two hybrids opened the gate, I went to step out of the gate but they shook their heads, “Sorry but Klaus said no one was to leave without his permission.” That crushed my dreams.

I stepped back and they came closer before pulling the gates until they were almost shut. So maybe my dreams weren’t completely destroyed. If I could get rid of these two and get past ‘Reggie’ then I’d be home free.

“I’m Connor and this is Brett, by the way,” the first hybrid, ‘Connor’ told me. We walked along, Connor to my right and Brett to my left. I could feel them exchanging looks over me and their eyes searching my barely covered body. I tried to avoid the dark areas, afraid that the creature from earlier would emerge from them, but the hybrid’s seemed to be trying to lead me into them.

Brett grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss, my eyes widened and my hands pushed at his chest, he let me go and I stumbled to the ground, the skirt of my gown almost lifting up completely. “What are you doing?” I accused.

They both shared a disappointed look before turning towards me with matching predatory grins. My blood went cold and I went t get back up but Connor pushed me down and climbed on top of me, effectively pinning me, I went to scream but he put his hand over my mouth, silencing me. Tears sprung in my eyes. I saw Brett undoing his belt and began struggling violently, like a fish out of water. No please no. His jeans fell to the ground, and his hard member stood at attention as he stroked it. I felt rustling against my thigh and I knew that Connor was discarding his jeans also. I struggled more and more but nothing helped. I felt Connor’s dick touch my entrance and I couldn’t help but wail against his hand.

A roar close by alerted my attackers and I saw them pale…


	21. Chapter 21

My vision was blurred by my tears but I could still clearly see the frame of a wolf, its eyes were a glowing amber, like the embers of a flame, and its fur as black as night. I found myself attracted to the wolf, like two magnets, and somehow I knew it’d protect me. It was growling at the two hybrids who were attacking me, and they both retreated, leaving me on the floor, shaking uncontrollably and unable to move to safety. The wolf’s mouth was open, showing everyone its glistening white teeth that could slice through flesh with ease.

It pounced on Brett first, Connor still too close to me, and the sound of shrill screams and flesh ripping filled the air, the sickly smell of blood met me and I vomited violently on the grass beside my head. I lay there on the grass, staring at the sky, listening to the wolf kill my attackers until suddenly the sound stopped and it became silent again. Hands touched me and I screamed, jumping far away from whatever attempted to feel me. I looked in the direction of whomever it was and saw Klaus. I should’ve been scared but I threw myself at him and into his arms.

He was tentative to hold me but he eventually held me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I didn’t want him to ever let me go. I wept into the column of his throat and He lifted us off the ground, I swayed slightly at the sudden movement but he kept me tight against his body, his stature protective and his touch comforting. I could tell we were moving, probably in the direction of the house but I didn’t move to check, too busy breaking down in my enemy’s embrace. He must’ve been the wolf, my protector.

I heard a door shut quietly close by, signalling that we were inside, I expected Klaus to drop me now and stop being so loving but he held onto my tighter and I reciprocated that. Suddenly voices surrounded us and I whimpered and nuzzled further into Klaus’ neck and tightened my arms around his neck, I didn’t want to see anyone else right now. I could faintly hear Klaus shushing them and then we were moving again. I didn’t care that I was barely dressed, I knew that Klaus wouldn’t allow them to do anything. I could tell that we were walking up the stairs by the way he kept shifting me in his arms, trying to shelter me from the movement. I was grateful that he hadn’t left me to walk alone, not sure that I’d be able to, my legs felt like jelly still.

I heard another door shut and then I was being placed on a bed and Klaus was trying to untangle himself from my arms. I whimpered, “Please, don’t leave me.” I begged and tried to hold him to me.

He chuckled lowly, “Don’t worry, Love. I’m just going to wash this blood off and get some clothes on.”

It was then that I opened my eyes and realised that he was naked and covered in dirt and blood. I ran my eyes over his body, intrigued by every muscle and curve and just as I was about to see his girth he cleared his throat and my attention moved to his face.

“I’d suggest you doing the same after me. I’m sorry I got some blood on you.” He apologised as he moved to go to the bathroom and I realised that we were in his bedroom again. He shut the door and a second later I heard the shower running.

I walked around the room, looking at all the various antiques, and paintings. The artistry all had the same signature, Klaus’. He must have painted these. I ran my fingers along the rims of the frames, enjoying the rough feeling. I came across one painting in particular that caught my attention, it was me in a black gown, my hand in the fur of the same wolf from earlier, Klaus. It was beautiful but why would Klaus paint me? I knew he’d drawn for Caroline before but she was the object of his affections, I was his prisoner and he hated me. I couldn’t drag my eyes away from it, taking in every detail. My heart longed for it.

I didn’t notice that I had an admirer until they cleared their throat, I spun around to see Klaus watching me, now in pyjamas bottoms and damp hair, a serene smile in place and his eyes loving? I shook my head and smiled shyly.

“You can shower now if you want? And I’ll go fetch you some clothes, if you want to stay with me tonight.” He rubbed the back of his neck, appearing the most awkward I’d ever seen him.

I only nodded in reply, my mouth dry from the sight of his glistening pale chest, I had to remind myself that I was still mad at him, at all of them for betting on me. I walked by him, doing my best to avoid making skin to skin contact, and into the shower, slamming the door shut.

I climbed into the still running shower after stripping off, Klaus must have left it on for me and I was grateful to not have to wait for the water to warm up. I enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on my cold skin, but when I saw the water turn red and brown from the blood and dirt I fell apart and onto the floor. I sat in the shower, arms wrapped around myself and tears streaming down my face and mixing with the water. I was nearly just raped. I considered self-harming again, the pain too much to cope with, but I knew not too, the consequences would be too severe.

* * *

 

I left the shower once the water ran clear, turning the water off and wrapping my body in a towel before realising I didn’t have any clean clothes in here. A knock on the door wrung out and I jumped in surprise before pulling my towel tighter around me and moving to unlock it, opening it slightly. On the other side stood Klaus, a pair of my plaid pyjamas in hand, “Clean clothes as promised.” He bowed slightly causing me to smile.

“Thank you,” I whispered and took the pyjamas from his outstretched hand before shutting the door after he nodded in reply. I changed into the clothes and walked back out into Klaus’ room, smelling fresh and like him. He was sitting on his bed, his back to me but he turned to see me when I left the bathroom. “Can I still stay here?” I asked quietly, afraid he’d just say no.

“Of course, you can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“NO!” I shouted quickly and he looked at me surprised, “I’m sorry, I just meant please don’t, you can sleep in the bed with me. Please.” I apologised quickly, a blush high on my cheeks and my gaze to the ground, embarrassed about my outburst.

He found my shyness hilarious as he laughed and I found myself smiling at him, I’d never seen him so innocent, “Okay. Come on then, I’m exhausted.” He fell back so he was lying on the bed and half off, and patted the bed. I climbed onto the right side of the bed and lifted up the covers, lying down and then draping the quilt over me. Klaus shuffled so that he was lying beside me, on his back and covered the bottom half of himself with the quilt. I lay on my side watching him, he looked so relaxed and I couldn’t help study the details of his face and chest, he was so peaceful when he was sleeping.

When I couldn’t sleep I shuffled closer to him and draped my arm over his toned abdomen and lay my head on his chest. He shifted slightly and I looked up at him, he was looking down at me, a curious expression on his face, his blue eyes interested. I smiled shyly, “Is this okay?” I asked and he nodded in reply before laying back. I went back to my previous position and closed my eyes and it wasn’t long before I was following him into sleep…


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger* Mentions of Self harm!

I slept relatively well that night, i suspected that Klaus was manipulating my dreams so that I wouldn't have nightmares because vampires never existed, and because every now and again it would drift slightly and I'd see his dreams of what I could only guess was his childhood. However waking up was a different story.

I woke up to an empty bed and panicked, the wounds from last night too fresh, the fear of being alone overwhelming. Suddenly my heartbeat turned frantic and I found myself unable to breathe. Ringing filled my ears and nausea overwhelmed me. I tried to stand, afraid to vomit on Klaus' floor, but my legs were too weak to hold my weight. I fell to the cold, hard ground with a loud thud. Tears streamed from my eyes, I was having a panic attack, I used to get them a lot after my parents died but not much since and especially not to this extreme. All my senses were filled with something and so I wasn't aware of the world around me.

I started to try my old coping mechanism, "one, two, three, four," I whispered, "five, six, seven, eight," my breathing started to regulate, "nine, ten, eleven, twelve," my heartbeat slowed down, "thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen," the ringing disappeared, "seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." My panic attack subsided and I crawled my way into the bathroom. I was embarrassed that I'd let my emotions get the better of me. I stood slowly, wobbling, just to look in the mirror and I hated what I saw, a weak little girl with a tear stained face. I almost punched the reflection of myself but thought better, knowing that Klaus would be pissed at me.

I turned on the shower and climbed in, not caring that the water was freezing. I just let the water cascade over me, my head rested against the wall, my mind far away, with my friends and Jeremy and Alaric. I didn't cry instead I became angry. My right fist collided with the wall first, then my left, then I was just outright fighting a wall. When I became too tired to continue I slid to the ground, my knuckles split and pouring with blood. I jolted up and practically ran to the draws under Klaus' sink. Searching. When my fingers touched the object that desired, I almost sighed in relief. I grabbed a mint tea tree scented body wash, learning from last time, and rushed back to the shower. I poured a generous amount of the body wash in and around the shower, masking the scent, and sat down inside.

I didn't think twice about my next action, in fact I doubt I thought about it at all, but in that moment, as blade met the skin of my thigh my mind went blank and all I could feel was the sting that it left behind. I repeated this a few times, pressing harder each time and alternating between my thighs and my wrists.

"Elena?! Are you okay in there?!" I heard Klaus shout from the other side of the door, causing me to jump and drop the blade.

Could he smell the blood? No, he would have burst in if he could. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted in reply, before hearing his footsteps as he left. I breathed a sigh of relief and picked the blade up and turning the shower off. Upon stepping out I realised that I had nothing to wear and so I decided to take one of Klaus' bath robes, it fell to the floor, obviously having been tailored for him, and I couldn't have been more grateful.

Opening the door I realised that Klaus had completely left the room and came to the conclusion that I would have to rush back to my room to get dressed. I opened the door to the hallway and peeked out, relieved that no one was there, and walked quickly towards my door. When I got inside I slammed the door shut and leant against it.

When my moment of relaxation ended my stomach began rumbling and I moaned in defeat, I hadn't eaten properly for a while and I had done a lot in that short amount of time.

I walked towards my closet and came to the realisation that I would have to wear my baggy pyjamas or the only pair of swearpants and only sweatshirt that I owned here, they were the only things tbat would hide the cuts, and I didn't know how the siblings would react to either.

I decided to go with the black sweatpants and sweatshirt, deciding that they would be the safest option as they wouldn't tell me to get dressed or call me lazy. I put on some black slippers to complete the look.

I didn't want to go downstairs but my body won the battle of mind versus body, the hunger too extreme. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I could do this. I left my room and came to the top of the staircase.

Would they notice?


	23. Chapter 23

“Don’t ever talk to, or touch me again!” I screamed behind me as I slammed my door shut.

I knew that no one would follow me, they knew that I was too angry for any of their company and they were probably busy arguing with each other like squabbling children. Even the thought caused me to roll my eyes and grit my teeth.

I screamed in frustration and fell face first onto my bed, continuing to scream into the soft silk pillows. Once my screaming subsided, I practically rolled off of my bed before walking over to the drawers where I kept the diary Elijah had given me. Upon finding the diary and a pen, I proceeded to get comfortable on the window seat, that I had created previously to make it feel more like home, once comfy I then wrote down my thoughts and feelings…

* * *

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Living with the Mikaelsons is a lot worse than I ever could have imagined. The men are like dogs to a bone, and Rebekah… I don’t even know what to think of her, one minute she hates me the next she’s treating me like a sister._ **

**_Finn, the eldest, is so sweet and kind to me, yet I feel as though he is keeping something from me, I can just feel it although I do not know him very well I feel a connection to him. He’s my confident yet I don’t know if I should trust him or not, his concern for me seems genuine but something is just wrong there and to top it all off he has a secret girlfriend or something, called Sage, that he hasn’t mentioned once to me! What kind of name is Sage anyway?_ **

**_Then there’s Elijah, since being here I’ve noticed he’s not so noble as he wishes people to perceive, I’ve noticed a darkness inside of him, and I’m not as scared as I should be. Although I’ve seen the worst of him here, I’ve also seen the best, he’s still my protector and I’ve come to realise that he harbours some form of feelings for me yet I’m not sure if I’m ready to come to terms with what those entail as of yet._ **

**_Oh and Klaus! Seriously I thought he was just a murderous monster before but now I’ve realised he’s a lot more complex than that. I mean of course he still can be a murderer and a monster, and don’t forget bipolar! But I’ve seen a soft side of him, one that cares and is protective. I’ve slept in the Devil’s bed and now I don’t think he’s that bad. Sometimes he makes me feel crazy because of how easily his emotions and actions change but I know that there’s good inside, no matter how deep and I’ve made it my personal mission to bring that side of Klaus out until the light beats over the dark. Somehow he’s become a friend, yet he still stares at me like a piece of meat and that he wants to devour me._ **

**_And let’s not forget Kol, the youngest male of the Mikaelson clan, a real predator and pervert, I’m surprised he still has his hands, the amount he lets them wander! He’s probably what you’d call and man-whore. He’s both hurt me and protected me in my time here and so I don’t know whether to hate or trust him, it’d probably be best to do neither for my own safety. He’s fun and he can light up my day sometimes, even with his dirty tongue and terrible humour, but somehow he always ruins it in some way. He’s very defensive and he seems to keep his walls up high, he must have been hurt in the past. And much like his other brothers Kol also has his eyes on me, waiting for me to jump into bed with him._ **

**_They even made a bet about it. They’re using me like a human trophy. It hurt a lot when I found out because I had begun to feel things for them but it kind of stunted them until further notice. I don’t plan on sleeping with any of them any time soon! Especially not while they’re keeping me captive like some kind of animal!_ **

**_And today they’ve just tipped me over the edge, I’ve had enough, I won’t let them hurt or manipulate me anymore…_ **


End file.
